Vulture and Phoenix
by nico229
Summary: To Eric getting rid of Melissa's stalker seemed like a ride on his bike compared to convincing Melissa to agree with one of his requests. Throw in the return of an old friend, new allies and enemies and our MC has once more a full day at the office. The Vulture sequel is up ladies and gens.
1. Chapter 1

Melissa sighed as she rolled away from Eric. She settled back against his body, his hand caressing her bare back. They had just returned from Spencer's wedding and settled for a nice evening of takeout and watching a movie. She had fallen asleep half way through the movie and Eric carried her to their bed, stripping her down to her underwear.

-"Everything alright, love?" Eric didn't bother to open his eyes, knowing she was still awake. Melissa traced a pattern on his chest her hand stopping on one of his nipples. She looked at his sleepy face and smiled.

-"Everything's fine. I just couldn't sleep anymore. I'm actually thinking of taking a shower." Eric nodded his head slightly and released her. She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She let the water relax her body before she made her way back to Eric. Once she got back she felt Eric's hands and body snuggle into hers, spooning her. She fell asleep with her head settled on his arm.

Two weeks passed by quickly after the wedding and Melissa insisted that Eric invite over the Phantoms old ladies for lunch. She felt it was high time she got to know them better and not just by hearing about them. Eric talked to his boys and the next Saturday morning found both him and Melissa getting ready for a small gathering.

Caleb and Hanna were the first to arrive. Hanna felt a little unsure how to act around Melissa given that they never really got along before she started dating Caleb. And from what Caleb told her during Spencer's wedding Melissa meant the whole world to Eric.

-"Hey love, how are ya doing?" Caleb smiled as Melissa opened her door. He gave her a small hug kissing her cheek, while Melissa laughed at him. She quickly turned to look at Hanna while pushing Caleb's body inside the house.

-"Caleb, Eric is out back grilling the food. Why don't you go help him? Hey, Hanna, come inside. What do you want to drink? We have beer, wine, whiskey and vodka." Melissa moved towards the lounge, looking outside the yard where Caleb and Eric were talking and laughing together. Hanna followed her quietly inside.

-"A beer would be fine. How is Eric doing?" Hanna looked at the man she had come to respect over the past few months. Despite everything that happened with Noel, Eric had been nothing but a protective big brother to her. Guilt flooded her as she remembered what had happened with Noel.

-"He's moving on. I don't know what happened between you and Noel, but I am relieved you didn't join Bunny." Melissa gave Hanna her beer, watching her take a small sip and look back at her. "What?"

-"Nothing. I just don't... I don't know how to act around you. You always had this stick up your ass and honestly I never would have imagined you and Eric dating. But I have to say he definitely seems more relaxed with you around. But I still feel like someone is pulling a prank on me whenever I see the two of you together."

-"I know the feeling. When I realized you were the one dating Caleb that's exactly how I felt." Melissa stopped when she heard the doorbell ring. Walking to the door she opened it, grinning. Hanna followed her smiling as well. "How's my favorite English man doing?"

Melissa hugged Wren as Miranda and Sidney made their way inside the house talking to each other while Alex parked the car. She quickly turned her head to greet the other two ladies. "So you must be Sidney and you must be Miranda and baby Kingston. Come on in."

-"Says the spider to the prey." Alex walked over and hugged her. He then hugged Hanna as well. "I'm grounded so no drinks for me today. So I'll do the manly man thing and take Wren out of your hair while we go help Caleb and Eric with the grill." He kissed Sidney while Wren placed a small kiss on top of Miranda's forehead and then the pair left, leaving the women to themselves.

-"So you're Eric's girl? It's a pleasure to finally get to know the woman that made him settle down." Sidney looked at Hanna's hand holding her beer. "I'll have what she's having." Miranda just stared at Melissa not really saying anything. "And to put a face to the name. I swear, for months all I ever heard from the boys was Phoenix this and Phoenix that." Sidney continued talking as she took a seat on the barstool.

-"Yeah it's good to finally put a face to the woman that tore Eric apart." Miranda finally spoke, making everyone watch her in silence. Melissa waited for her to continue. "You destroyed him when you left for London."

-"I take it Bunny told you about me?" Melissa watched Miranda quietly as the young woman nodded her head. "Okay, so let's get clear on something. I wouldn't have left to take that internship in London if my dummy outside didn't force me to do so. I spent years trying to move on but ended up here by his side. I don't expect you to like it or to like me but I won't have any of you judging me, am I clear? The next person who says something about my relationship with Eric will regret it dearly."

-"Legs? What's going on? Everything alright?" Eric and Wren showed up in the doorway looking at the two women. Hanna and Sidney watched them, unsure what to say. Miranda's face softened on the spot, however.

-"I was out of line, Eric. I definitely can see you have a great girl here. She's just like Bunny said." Hanna let out a sigh of relief while Sidney grinned at them. Eric looked at Melissa, his eyebrow raised while Wren narrowed his eyes at Miranda.

-"Women talk. Why are you here?" Melissa shrugged her shoulders at them. She smiled at Miranda, getting a small smile in return before she turned her head to look at the two men. Wren cleared his throat while Eric pressed his lips together.

-"Caleb says that the food will be ready in a matter of minutes. How about you ladies come outside and join us?" Eric moved from the door frame, making room for the girls to pass. Miranda leaned into Wren's side as they went outside the house to the patio while Melissa walked slowly by Eric's side. "So what was that all about?"

-"Clearing up some loose ends." Melissa walked over to where Caleb was standing talking to Alex while Eric raised an eyebrow, looking at her. Hanna looked back and forth between the two and shook her head at him.

-"I still don't believe this shit. How the hell does one of the best attorneys in the state end up dating a biker?" Hanna muttered under her breath while Eric grinned at her.

-"Melissa was the attorney that handled Jake's case. She also owns the house across the street. Suffice to say it involved a lot of ruined dates and decent amounts of sex for us to start dating." Hanna felt her jaw drop to the floor looking at him. Eric then laughed at her. "Don't tell me you still get shocked when sex is a conversation topic."

-"You'd think that after all these months spent living with Caleb that I got cured of that habit, but I have yet to do so. It's just that she's... She's my best friend's sister, the woman who never did anything wrong, the perfect poster child and yet she's dating you."

Sidney and Miranda took a seat near them, listening to the discussion. "I was actually wondering how it is that you and Phoenix knew each other, Hanna. I guess now I know the answer to that." Sidney nodded her head slightly, nursing her beer. They all turned their heads when they heard Melissa and Caleb laugh at something Alex was telling them. Wren then came over his hand, rubbing Miranda's back with soothing gestures.

Once the food was ready they all took a seat at the table and Melissa grinned at Hanna wickedly. "Okay Hanna, I am just dying to know, how is it that you and Caleb started dating?" Caleb choked on his drink while Hanna patted his back. Miranda leaned on her chair, watching them amusedly while Sidney grinned.

-"I want to know as well. I feel like I missed some of it." Eric took Melissa's hand and placed it on his thigh. She started slowly tracing patterns on it, rubbing him through his pair of jeans. "I mean Caleb told me he found a person to take over the garage wages and next thing I know he brought you over to the club house."

Hanna looked at Caleb, but he just shrugged his shoulders at her. "We hooked up in a bar about a couple of weeks before I started working for you guys. I left him in the morning and went to my workplace. Caleb found out where I was working and showed up out of the blue a few days later, asking me to work for him. And the rest is pretty much history."

-"That it is." Melissa narrowed her eyes at Caleb who raised his hands in a small gesture of self-defense.

-"For what it's worth, I didn't stalk her. I noticed her driving in her car the following morning and since I wasn't ready to let her go, I decided to make her stay. I don't approve of stalking or hitting on women. None of us does." Caleb felt the need to explain this as he remembered all too well the sort of troubles that Melissa had gone through over the past few years.

-"Good to know. So Caleb, I take it you took over the grill for Eric when you got here?" Melissa used the opportunity to change the subject. She noticed Caleb and Eric exchange a look before Caleb nodded his head in agreement to her inquiry. "You do realize that if I die of poisoning today I'm suing you, right?"

-"I would pay hard bucks to see that." Caleb made a face at her and they all started laughing. After everyone finished their meal, Melissa loaded the plates into the dishwasher while the girls relaxed on the back porch. The men had started playing a small football match that kept them busy.

Once she finished with the dishes she turned around and noticed Hanna standing in the doorway, looking outside the house. "Everything alright, Hanna? How are you holding up?"

-"I still have nightmares about Noel and what happened to him. How is Eric holding up?" Melissa raised an eyebrow at her as she detected a distinct note of sadness and guilt inside Hanna's voice.

-"He is holding up. Look Hanna, as I told you earlier, I don't know what happened with Noel. What I do know is that the world you and I grew up in is completely different than the one the Phantoms live in. Right now, I can only tell you something Bunny told me when I started to date Eric. "You love the man, you learn to love the club." I don't know what happens between those closed doors, because I don't want to know. But I can tell you this. Caleb cares a great deal about you and that means all of them will step in to protect you."

-"You sound so sure about it."

-"Oh, believe me. Eric had his boys babysit me for months because I was in danger even though we weren't together anymore. That's what they do. They protect their own and in their own way, both of our men try to make this world a better place. Whatever it is that happened with Noel, you are allowed to take your time to heal and to feel sad about it, but don't let it consume you, Hanna. Don't let Noel win on the long run."

-"I think I'm dreaming. You of all people are giving me advice about being an old lady. The world is coming to an end." Melissa laughed as she handed Hanna another beer while they walked outside the house and rejoined the others.

 **Happy birthday to me!**

 **As promised the first chapter of the velvet sequel is up/ I will give you a heads up about this story. I plan on it being around 10 chapters long. Not sure if I;ll manage to add sexy times in it but I can guarantee that the drama is still there. You will see me explore the world of the phantoms and I can guarantee at least 2-3 surprises none of you will see coming for now all I** **'m going to say is look out for Hells Angels and Riders. And if you want to give me a b-day present a review will be much appreciated.**

 **Nico**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after she met the other Phantoms' old ladies Melissa smiled brightly as she picked up Jake from the prison. She had managed to keep his early release a secret from Eric and the rest of their friends. Once Jake got inside her car she drove away from the prison, grateful she always had clear passage on the Devils Son's territory.

-"So I wanted to give you a small heads up. I made some adjustments to my house. Basically it has two separate living and sleeping quarters. You will have to share the kitchen and bathroom with my other tenant, but otherwise I think it will be the perfect place for you to live until your probation period ends." Melissa drove carefully on the highway.

-"You have another tenant, love?" Jake looked outside the window taking in the small changes that happened while he was away. He felt pain fill him as they passed by his old place. For a moment he could've sworn he saw Bunny waiting for him on the porch.

-"I do. My best friend is living there. She's going through a tough period and I offered her my house to live in. At the time I wasn't sure that I would be able to get you released from prison early." Melissa pulled her car into the driveway and parked it when they reached her old house.

-"I see. So what's the plan now?" Jake walked inside the house after her. Melissa placed a key in his hand, watching him quietly. "I'm guessing the boys are at the clubhouse now?"

-"They are. We're having a baby shower for Wren and Miranda's baby. I figured your presence there would be a great surprise for everyone, which means Eric and I spent our week arguing. I told him I wasn't going and he naturally took it as me not wanting to be a part of his world." Melissa tidied a small pillow on the couch before turning to look at him. "Truth be told, I'm not so keen on going because tomorrow night is mine and Eric's anniversary. I still can't get over what happened last time he and I had one."

-"I wouldn't worry about it, love. Eric adores you and if he didn't cheat on you then he sure as hell won't do it now. Sooner or later you will have to face your demons. Are you really going to let some unknown slag get the chance to flirt with Eric because you are not there? I'm meant to be a surprise for my brothers so let's go surprise them." Jake put his hand on her shoulder, forcing Melissa to look up at him.

-"You're right. I'll go change and wait for you outside." Melissa kissed his cheek. "Oh and Jake? Please don't get into trouble. I don't want to see you get back in jail after I just got you out."

-"I promise I will be on my best behavior. I'll see you in an hour." Melissa nodded her head, walking out of the house and heading back to Eric's place across the street. Jake watched her leave before heading to the bedroom.

Grabbing a change of clothes, Jake headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He undressed and stepped inside the shower, enjoying the warm water and relaxing under the shower spray. Once he was done, he dressed in jeans and a shirt before walking outside the bathroom and into his living room area. He smiled slightly when he saw his cut waiting for him on the chair. Melissa had thought about everything.

Stepping outside the house he saw her talking on the phone. Melissa wore a simple denim dress and a jacket. She frowned at her phone. "Eric, stop being an ass or I swear to God I'm moving back to my old place. No, I'm not coming. I told you before, I have a big case coming up and I need to work on it. Fine, suit yourself." She hung up the phone, rejecting his oncoming call. "So I think we should get going before my idiot boyfriend does something stupid like screwing one of the club slags. It's the last time I try and surprise him. Idiot."

-"I doubt he would. Caleb would be on his case in an instant. Apparently, his girl would not like it if you got hurt? Hanna unhappy means Caleb's going to be pissed and since Caleb was the one to put Eric back together when you left for London I doubt he would let something like this happen." Jake took her car keys and watched her walk to the passenger seat in silence. "I take it my bike is at the clubhouse?"

-"Yeah. They figured it would be best to keep it there." Melissa grinned as Jake drove through the small town. She, however, still felt a little unsure if her going to the party was a good idea. Her argument with Eric had really ruined her mood. They soon arrived at the clubhouse and noticed all the bikes lined up in front of it. Music was blasting out of the house but the front of it seemed deserted.

Jake parked the car in one of the parking places reserved for the boys and waited for Melissa to get out of the car. "Come on love, courage. What happened to the girl that escaped her kidnapper all by herself? Where did she go?"

-"Ran away to freaking Alaska." Melissa mumbled under her breathe as Jake laughed and escorted her inside. Silence fell inside the clubhouse when Melissa stepped inside the room. Jake remained hidden from view, waiting to make his entrance.

-"Phoenix? I thought you said you weren't coming?" Eric frowned as he made his way to his girlfriend. Caleb was standing by at the pool table playing a game with Alex while Wren was near the bar talking to the old ladies.

Most of the guys watched them silently while the rest of the women that were inside the room looked at Melissa with unhidden envy inside their eyes, as she stepped towards Eric and kissed him. "I lied. I was planning a surprise and I wasn't sure I would be able to pull it off in time."

-"Jake?" Wren turned his head slightly and was the first to see Jake walk through the door. A huge grin appeared on his face as he made his way to their former president. "Welcome back, brother." That was the signal for the rest of the Phantoms to welcome him.

The last one to greet him was Eric, who gave him a one sided hug, his hand still resting on Melissa's waist. She settled her head against his shoulder and smiled back at her boys. "I'm so not surprising you another time, Eric. You drove me up the wall with your constant complaints. But you're welcome by the way."

-"I don't deserve you." Eric mumbled as his mouth covered hers, his hand kneading her ass cheeks through the denim of her dress. Jake grinned, watching them, before turning his head to the place where the rest of the old ladies were waiting.

-"Miranda, you look glowing. I hope Wren is treating you right, love." Jake headed over there and hugged the petite woman. Miranda smiled at him, a small tear falling down her cheek. Jake then turned to look at Sydney and Hanna. "Sydney, it is good to finally meet you. And you must be Hanna."

Temperature dropped a little inside the room as Jake studied Hanna curiously. Sydney had simply nodded her head muttering a small "Hey" when Jake introduced himself to them. Hanna, on the other hand, didn't quite know how to act around him.

Samara, Jake's wife, had been killed by Noel, a man who betrayed not only the brotherhood but also the blood connection he and Eric shared. A few weeks after that Noel had tried to kill Hanna as well and she ended up killing him in self-defense. The boys had stepped in, taking care of the problem but Hanna still had trouble sleeping at night because of it.

-"Is everything alright? Jake? Hanna?" Melissa walked over, her eyes narrowing when she saw the tense posture both of them were having. Eventually though Jake relaxed, smiling down at Melissa.

-"Everything's fine. I was just curious about the girl who managed to get Caleb's attention." Jake smiled towards Hanna and she finally started to relax, looking at him. Melissa continued frowning, feeling she wasn't told the entire truth.

-"Now, now. Phoenix, do remember there are things you don't know about the club out of your own choice." Eric felt sorry for Hanna. He knew for a fact Melissa was getting ready to get some questions answered. So he approached the group, his lips kissing Melissa's neck before his hands turned her around.

Next thing Melissa knew Eric threw her over his shoulder, leading them towards his own room. Catcalls and whistles were heard behind them as she hit Eric's back playfully, trying to release herself. Eric closed the door behind them carefully before placing Melissa on the floor in front of him. "Eric, oh my god."

-"I asked Caleb and Alex to give me a help planning this. Happy anniversary, baby." Eric's room had been cleared of the furniture except for the bed. Rose petals and candles were all over the floor, encircling the bed. Melissa eventually noticed a bottle of champagne and two glasses waiting for them in a corner. "Now do you understand why I was so frustrated this entire week with your refusal to come over here? I had been preparing for this for a long time."

-"I love this." Melissa turned around and kissed him on the lips as his arms circled her waist, guiding them over towards the bed...

 **So you guys never cease to amaze me. 9 reviews for a frst chapter? I'm falling of my chair now. Thank you so much for them all. we will see some more interactions between the ladies and the boys over this fic. Also please say thank you to my beta who has managed to edit a lot of my stories chapters today. she's one of the main reasons yours truly managed to update now. Remember to read and review**

 **Nico**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning found Melissa waking up long before Eric or anyone else did. She made her way through the clubhouse, passing the sleeping bodies until she reached the front door. She walked outside the house and headed to a small bench. She felt tears filling her eyes as she remembered the rather large argument she and Eric had had just a few hours before.

 _The night had gone by perfectly. Eric's surprise had been one of the sweetest things he had ever done for her. Arranging a romantic moment for them had silenced Melissa completely. Eric had taken her to bed showing her over and over again how much he_ loves _her._

 _Hours later, as they laid on the bed, Eric propped himself against the headboard watching Melissa as she sat with her head on his chest, her hair released from the ponytail she kept it_ in _earlier. "Phoenix? I want you to do something for me." Eric's voice made a sleepy Melissa turn her head to look at him. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips to her breasts that were barely hidden by_ the _sheets._

 _-"Sure. I'll probably do anything for you_ as _long as it is reasonable." She leaned forward kissing his shoulder while his hand caressed her back, before he lifted himself from the bed. He went over to the window and picked_ up _a small box. Eric took it in his hands and stared at it before finally gathering himself and placing it in front of Melissa on the bed._

 _-"I want you to marry me. I had this long speech made up but I never liked giving them. So, will you do this for me? Will you marry me?"_

 _-"Eric?_ What _the hell? How could you do this? You know I would do almost anything for you, anything except this." Melissa didn't even bother opening the box, her voice shaking. "I once told you_ that I would _never get married. Why did you have to go and_ ruin _this?"_

 _Eric's eyes flamed, surprised. "How the hell does my marriage proposal ruin anything?" He didn't even bother to lower his voice. Even if the party was over by now, he was pretty sure his brothers wouldn't hear them arguing. "I honestly thought that given everything that happened over the past few months, a marriage_ would _help make things better for us. That it would help clear things up with your parents, easing their minds about what I want for us."_

 _-"Well shit I don't want a marriage. Look Eric, I already gave you everything I am capable of giving to anyone, but marriage? I'm sorry that's just not me." Melissa gripped the sheet around her body, giving him the unopened box back._

She was caught off guard as she heard a bike roar from the garage. She watched amused as Jake took his bike out. He seemed to be completely enthralled by having his bike back. He also seemed to be less hungover than she would have expected him to be.

Melissa watched him take his bike and leaving before she made her way back inside the house. Eric was still asleep so she made her way back inside the bed, snuggling against his body. His arms wrapped her inside a hug and she fell asleep easily, comforted by his scent.

Jake arrived at home early. He parked his bike against a car in front of the house and walked inside. He made his way to his bedroom, getting some fresh clothes from a box and preparing to take a shower.

Olivia Matheson finished her morning run before returning to the place she had rented from Melissa. She notice the bike parked outside, but thought nothing of it. Eric's friends often parked their bikes there. Grabbing a towel, she striped off her clothes and wrapping it around her body she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

-"What the hell? Who the fuck are you?" Both she and Jake stopped as they ran into each other in the bathroom doorway. Jake's body was wet after his shower and Olivia had trouble refraining from groaning at the sight. Jake lowered his eyes a little, studying her, before he figured she was probably his new roommate, Melissa's friend.

-"I'm Jake Mitchell, Melissa's new tenant. And you are?" He suddenly started feeling uncomfortable seeing her petite form covered only by a towel. He then felt the lower parts of his body come to life as he remembered it had been a long while since he had slept with a woman.

-"Oh, I'm Olivia Matheson, her best friend. I didn't realize you were home yet. I would have changed inside the bathroom otherwise." Olivia studied him a little before flashes from a night long forgotten appeared in her mind.

Jake nodded his head, stepping aside and letting her inside the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed. That was definitely the man she remembered from long ago. Jake returned to his bedroom and groaned.

He felt like kicking himself for getting horny seeing his new roommate. His eyes fell on the night table where he saw a picture of Bunny staring back at him. A lump caught in his throat as he remembered how full of life his wife had been. His thoughts were interrupted from a loud crash coming from the living room.

Frowning, he made his way there and saw the window was broken. Olivia showed up on top of the stairs behind him and watched the scene as well. She had grabbed a tank top and a short skirt that exposed her long legs.

-"So Olivia, tell me, who is looking for you?" Jake said, picking up a brick from the floor, a small note attached to it that said 'I found you finally.' Jake had tried to make it look as a joke but when he turned to look at Olivia he noticed the grip she had on the staircase. Her fingers had gone white because of it.

-"No one you should concern your pretty little mind with. Besides, how do you know I'm the one the brick was meant for? Maybe it's you?" Olivia watched the broken glass before she headed towards the kitchen. "I'll get the broom to clean this up." Jake followed her silently, carrying the trash can.

Any further discussion, however, was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. While Olivia had taken her shower Eric and Melissa had returned home. "Jake? You there, brother?" Eric's voice came from the hallway as he made his way inside the house. "Melissa mentioned you were staying here for the time being."

Eric stopped and raised his eyebrow seeing Olivia there. "Brother, please tell me you were not stupid enough to do this. You did not sleep with Melissa's best friend and brought her back home with you."

-"Eric? What the hell?" Jake barked at his brother, his eyes narrowing while Olivia laughed. She shook her head at them, amused. "She's my roommate for fucks sake."

-"I don't know if I should feel flattered that I'm attractive by your standards or insulted that you think we jumped in bed together. I don't do one night stands, Eric."

-"Ugh, flattered?" Eric cheekily smiled at her. He then shifted his eyes to the broken glass on the floor. Noticing the look on Jake's face he refrained from talking about it. "In that case you won't mind if I steal him away for a few hours?"

-"Go for it. I would only get upset if he was the one stealing you away for good. As it is I'll just grab Melissa and take her to do some shopping as soon as I have the window replaced." She walked out of the room, leaving the two men alone. "Bye Eric, it was good to see you again."

-"Tell me what happened here, brother? Why is the window broken?" Eric's smile disappeared completely from his face as soon as Olivia left the room. Jake shrugged his shoulders at him.

-"Dunno. We were both upstairs when I heard the glass breaking. I came back here and there was a brick with an 'I found you note' on it. Someone was looking for girly over there and they found her. Say brother, what do you know about her?"

-"Not much. She's Phoenix's best friend and she's been one of the few people to support Phoenix during the shit that happened with Wilden. She's clean, no criminal record, and she's definitely been a very quiet girl. She keeps to herself mostly. Why?"

-"There's something familiar about her. Not the usual I may have fucked her before way, still something familiar," Jake told his friend as they walked out of the house. "So what's wrong? You look ready to kill somebody. Did you and Phoenix argue or something?" Jake joked as he put on his helmet while Eric walked to his own bike.

-"I proposed to her last night. She literally blew a gasket at me for doing it. And we had a huge fight over it." Eric's words made Jake stop in his tracks. He stared at his president as if he grew two heads. "But we'll talk about this later. For now, we're going to Caleb's. There's business we need to talk about."

-"Okay, Prez. " Jake smirked at his friend, knowing Eric always resented when he called him that. Part of the reason Jake recommended Eric as president was to get a kick out of annoying him over the matter. He took a final glance at the house, watching Olivia walk through the living room talking on the phone before they took off.

 **To anyone who ever read my fics in the past year they know I like to throw people off the track with twists and plots. Someone once mentioned a Meric wedding in the Vulture reviews. This scene has been in my head for weeks. I hope you guys don** **'t hate me for writing it. I can promise you will know soon why Melissa acted this way. I also can only hope that you liked this chapter. Lilian this one's for you.**

 **Nico**


	4. Chapter 4

Eric led Jake over to Caleb's house. A grumpy, sleepy Hanna opened the door and stepped aside, smiling slightly, letting them enter the house. "He's inside his office." She turned around, walking to the kitchen while the two men headed to Caleb's office. Jake took a very careful look at the door.

-"Eric? Jake? What are you doing here, brothers?" Caleb raised his head from the documents he was reading. Eric stepped inside the room, a grim look appearing on his face as he looked over to the place where Noel had died. It was still a sore spot for him to know his flesh and blood had been capable of such betrayal.

-"We need to talk some club stuff. I got a call earlier today from the Ravenswood charter of the Hell's Riders. They want to meet with us." Eric muttered, turning his head looking around the room. Caleb had redecorated completely after what happened with Noel. Hanna couldn't stand to enter it anymore. "They want to work with us. They have clients in our area and they want to hire us as back up protection for their merchandise."

-"And we're not talking about this in church because?" Caleb gestured for them to sit down. He watched Eric light up a cigarette." Want something to drink?" Both Eric and Jake shook their heads.

-"They are offering a lot of money, but there's a couple of catches. They want us to stay out of their way when it comes to Dillon Sanders and his men. They are at war and want us out of their way. Apparently Dillon broke one of their most sacred rules."

-"Dillon Sanders? The most wanted drug dealer and human trafficker in the country? What the hell did he do for them to act this way?" Jake walked over to a small cupboard. He took a bottle of scotch and a glass and poured himself a drink.

-"He basically kidnapped one of their girls and raped her. They got her back and have been out for his blood for years now. The girl moved away and they are worried that Dillon will try to kidnap her again. And that's why they asked for our help. She apparently lives in this town."

-"Shit. Poor girl. He's not someone to mess with. I've heard some very nasty rumors about his sexual preferences. If half of them are true that girl will never recover from that trauma." Caleb groaned as loud music was suddenly heard from the kitchen. He shuddered just thinking that one of their girls could go through that shit. That it could happen to Hanna or Melissa.

-"What I don't get is why they care so much? Was the girl one of their old ladies or something? Why is she so damn important to them?" Jake narrowed his eyes. He stopped when he heard Katy Perry's voice coming from the kitchen. "Jesus, Caleb, your girl's tastes in music are as bad as my wife's." Silence fell for a moment as they all remembered Bunny. Jake still had a hard time letting go.

-"The former President, one of their founding members, was her dad. The girl always tried to stay away from this shit. She was theirs to protect and they failed her. Now her brother is the current VP and the President considers her as close as a sister as well."

-"They clearly care a great deal if they are willing to expose the fact that she's been living in our town. What if things go wrong and we end up hurting her?" Caleb shook his head slightly. He still remembered the way Eric looked when he came to his place months ago to tell him about Bunny's attack." But then again we all know a thing or two about failing to protect our own. About seeing someone we cherished and loved get hurt and killed because of the club. Let's just take this to church and vote at our next meeting, okay? Are you guys staying over for dinner?"

-"Nope. I'm taking, Killah, here out for drinks. Figured he needs them after being stuck in jail so long." Eric and Jake left the office and headed out, saying their goodbyes. Hanna smiled at them both while Caleb wrapped one arm around her waist. His hand sneaked under her shirt while he kissed her.

Eric walked over to his car and Jake followed him quietly. Once they were inside the car Eric started the music, hard rock filling the car. "I can't stand Katy Perry. Thank God Phoenix is not into her." He suddenly got a text from Olivia informing him she had taken Melissa out for dinner and where.

Olivia grabbed another shot of tequila, watching as Melissa drowned her sorrows in a beer. Melissa was quickly on her way to getting drunk. The two women had gone out to a small restaurant when Melissa mentioned her argument with Eric. "So what exactly did Eric do this time? Forget to water the plants? Did he forget to feed the cat or take the dog out for a walk?" She joked, trying to find out what was wrong with her friend.

-"Worse. He proposed. He asked me to marry him." Melissa took a sip from her drink while Olivia chocked on hers. She raised her hand gesturing for the waiter to get her a vodka. "I lost it when he asked. Didn't even bother to take a look at the ring."

-"Oh God, poor Eric. Melissa have you ever told him why you don't want to get married? Have you guys talked about marriage before?" Olivia took her drink while Melissa's eyes darkened with unshed tears.

-"What is there to talk about? I once told him I don't want to get married and he changed the subject after that. Two weeks later I left for London." Melissa picked up a menu and ordered a couple of sandwiches for them to eat. "He doesn't know why I said no though."

-"Jesus, Lissa! You have to tell him. He has a right to know. From what I know of him he loves you enough to..."

-"To get over the fact that I can't have children? Livvy, he helps out the orphans in this town. He adores them. He loves children and I can't give him that. I won't ever be able to give him a child. And I'm scared that once he'll know, he'll... That he will walk away and leave me. That one day he'll find someone who can give him that."

-"You clearly don't know me that well, idiot. " Eric's voice made Melissa turn around in her chair. He was standing there with a soft expression on his face. "I noticed that you don't take the pill years ago and since we had enough unsafe sex over the last months to get anyone pregnant I figured that was it."

Jake then showed up with two beers in his hands. Eric placed a kiss on top of Melissa's forehead and sat next to her. Olivia watched Jake out of the corner of her eye, as he sat down next to her. It was only then that she noticed him wearing a wedding ring.

-"You didn't say a word about this. Hell, you didn't even mention you wanted a marriage before last night." Melissa was at a total loss of words after being surprised by Eric's sudden appearance and more importantly by what he told her.

-"Legs, as far as I'm concerned we're already married. That tattoo on your back pretty much says so. I want a ring on your hand that says I can kill any stupid asshole what would try to hurt you or take you away from me. As for kids? Sure I love them, but I don't want to bring a kid into this world. Now I'll ask again. Will you marry me? Cause I set my mind on this years ago and I'm not going to change it no matter what."

-"You might want to show her the ring first. She's a Hastings after all. Also, kneeling might help." Olivia's eyes sparkled as Eric got the box from his pocket. He placed it on the table in front of Melissa, opening it.

-"I'll marry you." Melissa whispered while Jake and Olivia grinned when Eric kissed her. He released her only for a moment, picking up the ring and placing it on her finger. "If only to stop my mom from constantly asking us when you'd make me an honest woman. Dad will hate this though."

-"Baby, as long as we have each other none of this will matter." Eric gave her one of those smiles that meant he was up to something. "Besides Spencer adores me. I'm sure your dad will come around sometime in the next 50 years..."

Olivia half listened to their conversation. She was distracted because she could've sworn she saw some old familiar faces walk in front of one of the restaurant's windows. She tensed up a little when said familiar faces entered. A black shirt, dark jeans, a tall body, and muscles everywhere made him a dangerous man. The only thing to ever soften his eyes was his undying devotion to the petite blonde woman standing beside him.

Jake followed her gaze, noticing the couple and frowned. What was the main enforcer for the Falcons of Fire doing there? And judging by the way his eyes briefly narrowed over when he noticed Olivia sitting at the table, Teddy "Bear" Marshall wasn't pleased to see her. Or maybe he was displeased she was with them? But more importantly what was he doing on unknown territory and how did they know each other?

-"Eric, we have some unexpected guests." Jake motioned his head over to where Bear was standing silently, waiting for them. "I could be wrong, but the woman he's here with is his Old Lady."

-"A Falcon? Here? Ladies, excuse us. We'll be right back." They headed over to the table. It didn't escape Jake's attention how tense Olivia still was. He, however, decided to ask her about it later when they both returned back to the house. Both he and Eric stopped in shocked silence as the woman standing beside Bear turned her head. She could've easily passed as Bunny's sister, except for her eyes. Her eyes had a cold stare in them while Bunny's had always been full of warmth. She deliberately stared at Olivia, narrowing her eyes and ignoring the three men near her.

-"Evening Bear, long way from home. What are you doing here? Not your usual hangout." Eric managed to get over his shock. He took a seat at their table while Jake did the same. People were starting to stare at them and whisper but they ignored them.

-"Out on a date." Bear narrowed his eyes at Eric. "Not my usual spot but my Luce "Goose" here adores the food from this place. And sometimes the only way out of the dog house is to woo the lady with a date, roses and champagne."

-"Lucky fellow. I know how it feels. I imagine you're spending the night here, so do drop over to the Phantoms garage tomorrow morning for coffee. It was a pleasure to see you. Ma'am." Eric's order was met with a curt nod from Bear. Both men decided to play nice if only to find out more about each other.

 **Helly everyone,**

 **So this chapter was supposed to be updated a few days ago but... life's tricky with us sometimes. i have some news related to the story. I have already penned down about 80% of it, or at least 3 chapters exactly sure when they'll get updated. I'm trying to keep a once per week chapter. Also I hope you guys liked the real reason why Melissa blew up about the proposal. This part of the story has been haunting me ever since I wrote Velvet. That's how long I planed it. Now there will be an engagement party and maybe just maybe a wedding eventually. I won't make promises. Also starting with this chapter I m introducing you guys to characters created by one of the most wonderful Romanian teen Authors called Constantin Chirita. Lucia and Bear belong to him and I'm using their names and phisycal description as an omage to his wonderful stories that i loved to read growing up. Anyway I hope you guys have fun reading this one.**

 **Kisses to last you until next time.**

 **Nico**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys,**

 **I have some news not sure if they are good or bad but they are news. I have a very busy work schedulle coming up in the next couple of months. My work can be very stresful and comuting hast started to get to me. There I said it after 10 years of doing it on and off it's finally getting to me. Which is why despite how much I try I don't have the time and sometimes the will to keep writing. But don't worry i'm not leaving you stranded. For now however I promise that I will update my stories Escape and Accidental Collision at least once a month maybe twice if I have the time or inspiration. Vulture will be on a schedulle of weekly basis so that our beloved SereneCalamity can finally do her thing and give us her sequel. On a side note I will update all my fics today and I promise to update Escape again next week if only so that you guys can finally see Caleb and Abby's reunion. That being said I hope you guys enjoy this chapters and that you review as well.**

 **Nico**

Jake led Olivia over to Eric's car. Both her and Melissa had drank too much to be able to drive back home. Eric put Melissa in the passenger seat while Jake helped Olivia get inside the backseat of the car. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the seat as the two men got in.

Jake studied Olivia's face, her hair covering her closed eyes made him certain he had seen her like that before. He just for the life of him couldn't remember where and when that happened. The trip home was made in silence. Once they got to Eric's place, he cursed slightly noticing Melissa had fallen asleep inside the car.

Jake held the front door open so that Eric could carry Melissa inside before walking away to his place. He grinned watching Olivia stumble in her heels. She took two more steps before she removed her shoes and walked down the street in her bare feet. He followed her, only then noticing how short she seemed to be without her heels on.

Once they were inside the house he saw Olivia place her shoes by the door and make her way to the kitchen. She fixed herself a glass of water before turning her head to look at him. "Fire away. What do you want to know?"

-"How do you know I have questions?" Jake looked at her petite form from the doorway. Her body leaned against the kitchen sink giving him a great look at her legs, exposed by the skirt she was wearing. Olivia placed the glass inside the sink and stared at him. She noticed him giving her the one over and raised her eyebrow at him. "Fine. How is it that you know Bear and his Old Lady? How exactly are you connected to the Falcons of Fire's main enforcer?"

-"It's complicated. Long story short, Bear and Victor, the Falcons current President, lived down the street from my mom's place. We sort of grew up together, but I always managed to keep myself at some sort of distance from their life. Well at least I tried."

-"Does Eric know about this shit?" Jake narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms against his chest. For all he knew she could be a fucking spy for the Falcons "Better yet, does Melissa know anything about this?"

-"No, she doesn't. It wasn't something I wanted to advertise while growing up or back when I met her in high school. Being connected to a MC has caused me more pain and sorrow that I care to remember. It's not a life I would choose for myself easily. Bear was probably surprised to see me sitting at a table with you and Eric tonight. I'm not known for doing stuff like that a lot. Not a biker friendly kind of girl."

-"And yet from what I'm told you have always gotten along well with my brothers when Wilden was running around. A bit of a hypocrite, aren't you?" Jake clenched his fists, making his way to her. He stopped in front of her body and stared down at her.

-"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. Something tells me we'll both soon find out. Are you done? Or do you need anything else?" Olivia kicked herself for the husky tone her voice suddenly got. She tried to move past him but Jake put his hand on her arm, stopping her. She raised her head to look at him, a defiant stare in her eyes.

-"I don't trust you. You may be Melissa's best friend but if you do anything at all to hurt her or Eric or the club I will hunt you down and make you pay. Am I clear?" His cold voice would have made anyone run for the hills, but instead Olivia felt goosebumps forming on her skin as a heat wave spread through her body.

-"Loud and clear, but before you make empty threats, you might want to check up on my past to see who I am. I am not sure you could handle the consequences of dealing with me." Olivia removed her arm from his hand, rubbing her elbow. "For what it's worth, the only reason I'm living in this town is because years ago, believe it or not, you told me that if I ever needed a safe place to live I should come here."

-"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake stared at her as she walked out of the kitchen ignoring his question. "Fucking hell!" Jake took out his phone, calling one of their prospects. "Lucas? Do me a favor and do a background on Olivia Matheson. I want it done as soon as possible." The woman had a lot of nerve to talk to him like that. Her words, however, made him curious to know what the hell she was really hiding.

Jake replayed their conversation in his mind again. The little spit fire upstairs had gone toe to toe with him, giving back as good as she got. It made him wonder who she really was and what her true agenda was all about.

The following Monday morning had Eric send Hanna away from the garage and over to the strip club. Alex tagged along so that she wouldn't be bothered by the club slags. Hanna had kindly agreed to take over the wages part as Miranda took over managing the strip club.

None of the boys bothered to pretend they were working when Bear showed up on his bike just a quarter hour before 9 am. He got off of it and silently made his way to Hanna's office where Caleb, Eric and Jake were waiting for him.

-"You have such an impressive welcoming committee for a simple coffee. Makes me wonder how you guys get ready for lunch or Friday night parties." Teddy took a seat on one of the available chairs. "I do hope you don't plan on killing someone today `cause my Old Lady just bought this shirt and will be angry as hell if I end up ruining it." Teddy spoke in a bored tone, looking over to Eric and Caleb who carried their guns while Jake had a very long knife attached to his belt.

-"Depends on what exactly you're doing here. This isn't Falcons territory and while you guys are one of the few MC's to do only legit things, I still want to know why you're on our turf on a date?" Eric got straight to the point and Bear admired him for that. He always liked people who were like that.

-"Zachary Springer asked me to come over and stick around until you guys make up your mind about his offer. Truth be told, I was also checking up on an old friend's whereabouts last night. She seemed okay and safe and as long as she stays like that you and your club and the Falcons won't have problems with each other."

-"An old friend?" Eric looked at Jake, who nodded his head to confirm his hunch. "Well I can guarantee we won't hurt her for now, but I still want to know why you feel like checking up on someone who lives in my town."

-"She took a bullet for Victor's Old Lady a few years ago and saved her life. You protect her and the Falcons will have your back no matter what." Bear leaned against his chair. "Victor is very fond of her as am I and we want to keep her safe."

-"Safe from what? Or whom?" Caleb spoke in a low tone. Eric looked ready to explode and Jake seemed very intrigued by what the man was saying. The look on Jake's face was a look people rarely saw on him. It was reserved for the people he really cared about. Caleb was interested in knowing what the hell was going on and getting some answers soon.

-"Dillon Sanders. She's a friend of the Falcons, but she's also one of the members of the Hell's Riders' kids. While we all asked her to stay closer to home she refused to do so, claiming she was safe here. As long as that stays true we won't have any problems."

-"Back up a little, she is the person the Riders want to protect from Dillon Sanders?" Eric felt dumbfounded while Jake finally understood the ramifications of what Olivia had said the evening before. His hand clenched on his knife as he took everything in. The cheeky little bitch had been right. Dealing with her meant trouble. Especially since she was on the protection payroll for two MC's, those clubs that had failed her once before.

-"You'll have your answer by the end of the day." Eric made a sign for Bear to leave them before turning his head to Caleb. "Church in one hour. Get everyone here now. We need some answers to clear this shit up now."

-"Okay." Caleb nodded his head, watching Eric leave the room. "Jake? What's up your ass?"

-"The girl we were talking about is Olivia, Phoenix's best friend. She already knows more than she should but I don't think she's an immediate danger to the club. I think we need to tread this situation lightly. That's why I'm so glad I'm not in charge anymore."

-"I heard that." Eric's voice boomed over the garage, making both men grin and laugh at each other…

Olivia sighed. She felt tired after getting back home a few nights before and the conversation she had had with Jake. She hadn't been able to rest at all during the weekend. Luckily for her, Melissa had been too drunk that evening to notice something was up. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden call. Picking up her phone, she frowned seeing the caller. This was definitely not her best day. "Hey Springer, what's up? Is something wrong?"

-"Nothing's wrong. Can't I call in to say hello to my favorite sister?" Zachary Springer smiled, walking away from his house and heading to his garage to take out his bike. He waited for her answer and Olivia didn't fail to provide it.

-"Dickhead, I'm the only sister you got! What's up?" Olivia walked to the kitchen and grabbed her lunch. Sitting down at the table, she waited for his answer.

-"I just wanted to give you a heads up that we are now in business with the Phantoms. The Falcons have our back in this." Zack pushed his dark hair from his eyes and put his helmet on. Olivia remained silent for a moment before she answered him.

-"Was that really necessary? Dragging them into the club's business? I imagine that you told them who I am and that I've been living right under their noses for years now." She pushed away her food, feeling nauseous all of the sudden. "Zach? Tell me that this decision... That it's not related to the Angels of Darkness. That he's not out of jail and back in the US."

-"He's not here. But the Phantoms' territory was standing between ours and the Angels. So we decided to ask for their help. That man still has to pay for what he did to you years ago."

-"After almost a decade? Why would you rattle Pandora's Box and open it? Springer, please just let it go. Don't go down that road. Not because of me, I beg you." Olivia clenched her fists at her side so tightly that her fingernail entered her palm's flesh, making her hand bleed.

-"Livvy, this not just about you. It's a matter of respect. The man came after you, which means he came after the club. He can't get away with it. Not if we want to keep the respect we have from the other clubs."

-"Springer, you need to promise that it's not related to me entirely. That if he returns to the US you'll tell me as well and that you guys won't go behind my back and keep me in the dark."

Springer just took out one of his cigars and lit it up when he heard Olivia's pleading. His eyes looking forward he didn't even blink when he calmly answered to her, lying. "Of course I will tell you about it. If Dillon returns I will make sure to let you know. There's a party this Friday night at the Riders' clubhouse. A couple of the Phantoms are coming. Do you feel like coming as well?"

-"Me? At a club party? Haha, Springer. That's a very good joke." Olivia's eyes went to the window, hearing motorbikes approaching the building. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Maybe I'll come down to Ravenswood to see you guys sometime soon."

-"Okay, sis. Talk to you later." Springer ended the call and starting his bike, he drove out of the alley, heading to the Riders' clubhouse.

Olivia cleared the table and washed her dishes. She had always been a bit of a neat freak but after what happened with Dillon it got worse. She then dried her hands on a paper towel before heading back to the office. She sighed when she noticed Melissa's office was empty and that Jake was sitting in her chair waiting for her. "What do you want?"

Jake watched her. She seemed to tense up every time he was around, which struck him as being odd, given how friendly she was around Eric. "Eric took Phoenix back home for the day. Apparently she's feeling under the weather. And I wanted to talk to you."

-"Then talk, but please do so while not sitting in my chair. I still have work to do." Olivia crossed her arms and waited for Jake to get out of her chair. He did so in a very slow manner. She turned her eyes away from his body, aware that she barely managed to refrain from jumping his bones.

-"Who the fuck are you?" Jake watched her frustrated. Lucas found nothing on her. No criminal record and no known link to either the Falcons or the Riders. She was an enigma and her words from the previous evening intrigued him.

-"Not sure what you want me to answer." Olivia raised her eyebrow at him, trying to pass by his body to get to her chair. Jake's arm stopped her from doing so. "Seriously? Are you going to stop..." Her words caught in her throat. Jake kissed her, his hand on her neck, keeping her head arched to meet his lips.

Olivia didn't think twice, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands going through his black hair. Jake pulled her closer to him. Her soft mouth and her warmth made him feel things that he had not felt in a long time. His hand slipped behind her waist, pulling her closer.

Olivia sighed, pressing herself into his body. She couldn't remember where she was or what was going on. She did remember thinking about this happening for countless nights. She had not been able to sleep at night ever since she found out who her new roommate was.

Jake eventually released her, breathing hard, and Olivia took a moment of slowly breathing to calm herself down before she opened her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see coldness in his eyes or the guilt taking over. "It's not a sin to move on with your life even after a loved one dies, Jake." She whispered softly.

-"Shut up. You have no right to bring my wife into this, or to tell me what to feel." Jake crossed his eyes, guilt at betraying Bunny's memory ate at him. Olivia took a step back, feeling as if she was slapped.

-"You're right. Are you done being here?" Olivia looked at Jake with a blank expression on her face. Jake did a double take on himself realizing he was probably seeing a glimpse of the true Olivia standing before him. For a moment he wondered what horrors she had been through and how was she still holding it together.

-"There's a party this Friday at the Riders' clubhouse. I'm taking you over with me." Jake watched the shift of emotions form on Olivia's face. "If I have to tie you up and drag you there I will."

-"Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel special." Olivia pondered whether he really would drag her there or not. She decided it would be best not to find out the answer to that. "Fine. I'll be there but just for the record you don't get to complain about how I dress or act at the party."

-"Sounds reasonable. I'll see you back at home." Jake turned on his heels and left the office while Olivia stared after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,**

 **I'm making justa short note. I want to say thank you for your reviews. Since there were several of you that mentioned how I didn't focus on Meric as much as I usually do I felt the need to clear something up. The Vulture in this story is not Eric but Olivia. Iwas and am trying to plan this fic around the friendship I have established between my girls Olivia and Melissa in the past chapters. I am also trying to portray them as women that have been outsiders of the MC world for a long while. But at the end of the day this fic is focused on the girls friendship and not the romantic relationships. That being said I have a question for you all. I had originally planned for Olivia's story to be revealed in the next chapter. But since you guys don't seem to thrilled about the idea i wnt to know what to do should I make it a tand alone fic or add it as a new chapter to the story? Please read, review and asnwer me.**

 **Kisses, Nico.**

Melissa entered the house after Eric and watched him head to his office. He had been unusually quit the entire time they spent inside the car. She sighed, knowing that whatever happened next was her choice entirely. She could ask him about the club or she could just ignore the elephant inside the room.

-"Eric, what's going on?" She walked inside his office and found him with a glass of whiskey and a burning cigar, looking through a file on his desk. She moved closer to him and frowned when she noticed its contents. "Are those pictures of Olivia? Did you do a background check on her? Why?"

-"Sit down and I'll explain, but before I do I need to know something. Did you know about her connections to other MCs?" Eric gave her a cold look, searching her face for the truth. She sat down, looking at the file in her hand.

-"Olivia has no connections to any MC but the Phantoms. Not that I know of. She has never mentioned knowing any other people that have your ... Hobbies. She has always kept herself away from anything even remotely criminal. What's this all about? Why are you asking me this stuff?" She had known Olivia for years and she never mentioned it.

Eric kept his eyes on her face and body, trying to figure out if she was lying or if she was telling him the truth. He pulled a final picture and showed it to her. "What about him? Do you know this guy?"

-"That's Luke. He's her twin brother. They had a falling out a couple of years ago and as far as I know they aren't speaking to each other right now." Melissa's grip on the picture tightened as she remembered the last time she had seen Luke and Olivia together. Olivia had invited her over for a party at her mom's place. Melissa had been late to arrive and Luke and Olivia had seemed to be at odds with each other that day. When asked about it Olivia laughed, saying it was a difference of opinion on the dress code.

-"I see." Eric sighed, leaning against his chair. He decided against telling her that Luke was a patched member of a MC. "We had a church meeting this morning and voted in favor of working with the Riders of Darkness. They are one of the biggest clubs in the country. I'm telling you this because I need you to be careful. For now these guys are allies but one never knows what will happen."

-"Thanks for telling me about it." Melissa leaned on her chair. "Eric? What happened to Noel?" Melissa's question surprised Eric. He remembered telling her only a tiny part of what had happened to his brother. But watching her now, Eric understood that Melissa was trying to become more involved with his life.

-"It' not really my place to tell, Phoenix. Hanna is the only one who can truly answer that question and Caleb would have your head if you mentioned Noel to her. It's a hard topic to deal with." Eric kissed the top of her head before taking her hand and lifting her up from the chair and into to his arms. "I don't know about you but I was thinking we could rent a movie and get a pizza and spend the night in. It would be nice to be just us today."

-"Sounds like a good idea to me. But maybe we should take a shower first?" She grinned, kissing him while pushing his body towards the bathroom. Eric wasted no time helping her remove her clothes before he took her in his arms. Scooping up her body, he placed her on the bathroom counter and kissed her. Melissa sighed into his lips as their hands wandered all over each other.

The day of the party arrived quickly for all those that would be attending it. Laura narrowed her eyes as she barked orders to the hang arounds and the prospects. She flipped her long black hair in a ponytail before she clipped it above her head. As part of her usual way of dressing she wore a simple white dress with a black belt around the waist and a denim jacket.

Lucy had on her normal V-neck tank top and black jeans outfit. The pair was soon joined by Remy, Luke's Old Lady. She wore a short skirt, a black tank top and a simple pair of leather boots. Both Lucy and Remy moved out of Laura's way, knowing not to cross her path when she was organizing a party.

Lucy grinned at Remy and passed her a beer as they took a seat on one of the few available couches. Lucy had been the one dealing with the slags and hang arounds for years before Laura showed up, making Victor fall for her and giving Lucy a breather and allowing her the chance to relax a little.

-"It's times like these I wish my sister-in-law was here, to help deal with this entire mess." Remy sipped from her beer and looked at Lucy. "Then again I don't think I've seen her at more than 2-3 parties at the clubhouse over the years."

-"She wasn't at more. She was here for her brother's patch party, her dad's funeral and for Luke's appointment as VP." Lucy took a sip from her own beer as Laura came over to them. "I see you put the fear of the White Lady in those guys." She joked making Laura grin.

As a teen Laura use to wear only white outfits, earning her the nickname of White Lady once she had started dating Victor. Though she had eventually moved on from that phase, her nickname remained. Victor had made sure of it. He had tattooed the two words on his right wrist when she had accepted to wear his ink.

Laura, for her part, had a small chess tower on her wrist. It was a reminder to all that Victor was both a fan of chess and a good tactician. Some of the Falcons would joke that Laura was the White Queen to his Black King.

-"I guess so. I don't particularly care about it. Anyway, apparently the Phantoms are bringing in some of their Old Ladies with them tonight. Victor's ordered us... I mean "asked" us to make sure they have a good time as well and that no one gives them trouble while they are here. "

-"Oh joy, even more pressure. I need another beer." Lucy made a face at her friend and Laura laughed at her knowingly. Victor had always been a reasonable guy except when it came to the girls' abilities to host parties for the other charters. "You better get the aspirins ready, Remy, `cause I for one will probably end up needing all of them tomorrow."

-"You have a headache coming, Luce?" Bear silently approached the women and kissed his wife. "Ladies, are you enjoying the party?" He smiled at them and Laura smiled right back while Remy nodded her head. "What's wrong, Luce?"

-"Victor's lost his mind again. Every time he does this shit on purpose. I swear it." Lucy wrapped her arm around Bear's waist. She had always loved being held by him. She put her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "He keeps getting on my nerves like this and one day I'll kill him, I promise."

-"Ah, Luce Goose, I love you as well." Victor showed up with Luke. "Ladies, the Phantoms are almost here. Let's go greet them." Lucy growled, giving him the finger and Victor laughed. He and Lucy had been on each other's cases for years.

To most of the Falcons Lucy seemed to always be downright disrespectful to their Prez, but Both Laura and Bear knew better. Lucy was Victor's right hand girl. She was the one that always helped him make decisions, one of the few people to know the club's business, and also the one that stopped him whenever he wanted to rush into things without thinking through them first. Victor valued her judgment and cared about her, considering her as close as sister would be to him.

-"Just who exactly is coming over?" Remy asked, trying to keep herself together. She hated the club parties but she also loved seeing Victor and Lucy go at it. She had also always showed up to make a united front with the other two women for Luke's sake.

-"Their President and VP and a couple more of their boys. As far as I know they are bringing only 2 of their Old Ladies tonight, the President's girl and the VP's." Once Victor finished talking they watched as a couple of bikes showed up, followed by a black jeep with Zach Springer making his way over to greet them.

Eric and Caleb got off of their bikes while Melissa and Hanna got out of Eric's car. Lucas and Alex escorted them. Melissa felt a little unsure how to act given that they were now on strange territory. Hanna was tense as well. Caleb made his way to her, kissing the top of her head and smiling down at her. "Relax, babe, you're with me and nothing's gonna happen to you."

-"And so it begins." Lucy joked as everyone put on their most welcoming faces on. She went to greet the girls as the party soon started. An hour later, as the partygoers had walked out of the house and into the yard, a bike's engine was heard.

-"And that would be Jake arriving late as usual." Eric smiled, turning his head to see his friend. "And he brought a friend." His words made everyone turn their heads to the bike.

Melissa watched in silence as Jake got off his bike and helped his companion do the same thing. When the young woman removed her helmet to reveal herself Melissa felt air leave her lungs as everyone around her became silent.

Olivia handed her helmet to Jake who placed it on his bike before taking her by the hand and leading her to the place where their friends were standing staring at them. Equal astonishment was written on the Falcon and Rider members that knew Olivia as she passed them by, following Jake's lead.

-"Livvy! Oh My God!" The two shouts that came from Laura and Remy's mouths took Melissa by surprise. She was even more astonished to see them approach Olivia and hugging her tightly. "Can't believe that you're here." Laura smiled brightly at her, however, Olivia just shook her head.

-"Didn't have a choice. This one threatened to drag me here. I just went along doing things my way." She added before removing her jacket. Jake choked, watching her. She was wearing a backless top that tied behind her neck and that had a very low cut cleavage that was accentuated by the skinny jeans she was wearing and her dark peep-toed shoes.

Turning his head around, he noticed several guys from both the Falcons and the Riders checking her out. The message in their eyes was quite clear to him. Either he claimed Olivia as his own or she would be just another one of the girls anyone could make a move on.

Jake looked over to where Eric and Caleb were standing. Eric was frowning deeply at the sudden turn of events while Caleb watched it with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Jake handed over his empty bottle of beer to Lucas, gesturing him to bring him another one.

Once he reached the girls he noticed the way Olivia's eyes followed his every move. The look in her eyes, challenging him to make his next move, testing to see what his limits were and waiting for his reaction.

He silently stood beside her, noticing how Luke was making his way from the house over to them, followed by Zack. Olivia deliberately turned her back to him, ignoring his presence and focusing on her friends. Jake suddenly found himself annoyed by the idea. He carefully played with her hair, moving it away from her shoulder blade.

Olivia's breath caught in her chest and she chocked on her drink as the party went silent once more when Jake dropped his head pressing his lips to her shoulder, leaving a mark there. Melissa dropped her glass, watching Olivia turn around to look at him. "Shouldn't have done that."

-"Girlie, I don't get scared easily and I do like playing with fire. If this is all the mischief that you're capable of doing then you're already loosing." His finger touched her neck, making their way to her lips and trailing them. Olivia shivered, looking at him. She was saved by the bell when a pissed off Luke reached them. She sighed, knowing that a fight would probably ensue shortly.

-"What the fuck do you think you're doing? That's my sister you're... And you, Olivia, how could you act like this?"

-"Luke, be careful what you say. I don't want to cause a scene but I'm not going to let you butt in, saying shit about me or my life when your opinion wasn't required." Olivia turned around to look at him, her chin raised high. "Whatever the fuck just happened now is kid's stuff compared to how you and most of the guys here act on a regular basis so drop the hypocrisy."

Tension gathered between the two siblings. Jake put his hand on Olivia's arm, ready to step in if necessary. She removed herself from his hold, however, looking at her brother. "You don't have a say in this, Luke. If I want to go to a convent or act like one of the whores that are here at the club on a daily basis, guess what? It's my fucking business. You don't get to say anything about it. Not when I'm the one that still has to pick up the pieces from the last time you got involved with it."

Luke took a step back, feeling as if Olivia had slapped him. Before he could answer her Zack and Bear stepped in between the arguing siblings. "Luke, drop it. She's a grown woman and there's no rule that says she can't date a biker if she wants to. Step down, brother, I'm ordering you."

Zack tried his best not to let himself get run over with guilt over the lies he had told Olivia just a few days before. Her being there could only mean that she was one step closer to finding out the truth and giving them all an earful about it. Hopefully Jake would provide them with a distraction until they figured out how to deal with her and how to survive her wrath.

-"Livvy? You mind showing me where the bathroom is?" Melissa decided to step in and distract her friend's attention. She also had a lot of questions that she wanted answers for so she figured now would be the perfect time to get them. Olivia caught on to her train of thoughts. She grabbed two drinks for themselves and led Melissa inside the clubhouse. She opened the first door that she found available and after they were both inside, she closed it.

-"Don't give me that look, Melissa. I promise to tell you everything. I guess it's time for that to happen. No more running for me..." And so Olivia started telling Melissa her story. Clearing up all the lies she had said over the years...


	7. Chapter 7

**So you guys gave me an unanimous vote. Thus I give you a shorter chapter explaining Olivia's life. Also I had originally planned for this story to be around 10 chapters long but I feel that it would be too rushed so I'm going for a couple more chapters not just the originally 10 that I had planned. Anyway I hope you guys like this and remember to let me know what you think about this chapter.  
**

 **Nico**

-"Some 35-36 years ago, in Ravenswood, there was a group of motorcycle enthusiasts that decided to create a brotherhood that would become their family. They put the club and the brotherhood above everything else. Their first President, the one that created the MC, was a man named Charles Matheson, my dad."

-"The club expanded rapidly across the country, becoming involved with a lot of illegal activities that some would call organized crime. Sometime after that Charles met Rochelle, the woman who would later on become his Old Lady. As you already guessed, that was my mom."

-"The first few years as a child were happy for both me and Luke. Dad would go on runs but he always came back and he and mom were always happy together. Not too many people knew, but sometime later, my mom took me and Luke and we moved from Ravenswood to Burnout, a small town about an hour outside of Rosewood. Dad always knew where we were but he never came for her or for us. It was like she left him but they had agreed on her leaving."

-"Luke and I spent all of our summer vacations back in Ravenswood, but as it turned out, the people we grew up with in Burnout were people that later on would have a similar life style. Lucy, Victor and Bear were all our neighbors. We all lived on the same street. Nick lived two houses down from us. Laura showed up sometime during our high school years and stole Victor's heart. She never left after that."

-"Which brings me back to high school and us meeting each other. When we were 16 Luke dropped out of school because he wanted to join the Riders. I put my foot down and since he was allowed to do so I asked for a transfer to Rosewood High. As you know, it is one of the best programs in Pennsylvania. Reluctantly, my parents agreed to the idea. But on one condition, I wasn't allowed to ever tell anyone I had connections to a MC. And that's how the lies started."

-"Back then it was so easy to lie because all I had wanted was a normal life, to be like other girls and to experience everything without being worried that somebody would get beaten for flirting with me or me getting insults from whores that would be jealous of my privileged status among the MC."

-"During our last year of high school I got close to a man named Raymond Collins. He was a former classmate of mom's and a very close friend. He had the most amazing library and you know me, I always loved to read. He died right before graduation and left me everything he owned, the books, properties, artwork and a lot of money."

-"And that's how my Dillon nightmare started. He was Raymond's nephew and godson and he entered the scene claiming I had seduced Raymond into naming me his sole heiress. Dillon has always been a sore loser but after that? He became obsessed with me. He went missing for a couple of weeks before graduation and I honestly thought that was the end of it."

-"Then the night of graduation came and we had the car crash, and Ian died. And then we were both off to college and away from each other. Five years ago, when I was in college, Dad died and when he did Dillon made his return and the stakes were higher than ever. He wanted me to himself and he nearly got me. To this day I never told anyone what happened to me while I was held prisoner by him. I simply can't do it. I refuse to think about those 24 hours where I was kidnapped by him."

-"The boys got me back but it was a high price to pay for all of us. Nick, the man that I loved, died that day. He had been a Falcon for a few years by then and he loved me enough to ask me to consider being his Old Lady. He died protecting me, took two bullets to the heart and died in my arms."

-"Laura and Lucy are the only two people that know about this. It took them years to try and figure it out. The boys don't know about it. Bear blames himself for Nick's death. He was Nick's sponsor and he considers himself responsible. Victor blames himself for allowing Nick to become a Prospect and a patch later on. Springer and Luke blame themselves that they failed to protect me. But at the end of the day all of this shit is my fault. Nick's blood is on my hands."

-"Why the hell didn't you tell me any of this? You are my best friend Olivia. I've known you since high school I slept at your house, you came over mine. You encouraged me to date Eric. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Melissa's voice gave me shivers. I turned my head to look at her and I sighed."

-"I'm a coward, Lissa. Back in high school I wanted a normal life and no offence but if your parents learned about this they would've stopped you from talking to me. And once we graduated and my dad died? I wasn't sure how to tell you. And by the time you were dating Eric, telling you would've meant a lot more trouble than you were ready to handle three years ago."

-"And don't think for a second that either of us would have been safe if I told you the truth years ago. This world is full of betrayals. Right now if anything bad happens between the Phantoms and the Riders both of us could end up dead or worse. I lost somebody I loved once Melissa. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to risk your life. Come tomorrow I know that we may not talk to each other anymore, that you might not listen to me or trust me."

-"And you have every reason to act that way. But I'm not going to apologize any further. I'm done hiding and running away, Lissa. This is my life. This is the world I grew up in. It's a part of me and I'm tired of walking away from it. Normal life doesn't cut it for me anymore, much too boring I'm afraid. Now what do you say we go back to the party? Unless Eric or Jake have any further questions to ask?"

Melissa looked at me surprised. I just raised my shoulders gesturing for the door. I had smelled Jake's cologne a little while before and then I spotted Eric's body being reflected into a small glass frame sitting on the shelves beside the door. Eric just entered the room casually.

-"I don't have questions right now. If I do I will talk to one of your brothers about it. Phoenix, I need you to come back to the party with me. Caleb and I need to discuss something with Luke and I don't trust leaving Hanna alone for too long."

Melissa nodded her head and I watched them leave the room. Jake entered the room, closing the door behind them. He had given Melissa a small hug before making his way over to me. I stared at him, waiting for him to start asking questions. What I didn't expect was for him to grab me and start kissing me senseless all the while leading me back toward the bed...


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia woke up in the morning, her head pounding. She turned around and noticed Jake sleeping with his arms and legs wrapped around her body. She quietly disentangled herself from him and got dressed. Looking at his naked body Olivia felt her cheeks redden, the things that man could do with his hands and mouth really kept her going all night.

She carefully got out of the room and walked by the sleeping party goers. She grimaced seeing that most of the skirts around were almost completely naked. Some of the guys were lying on the available chairs and couches. Hell, even their pool table was taken.

Olivia walked out the door and went for a walk. She shivered a little feeling the morning air and felt grateful for taking her jacket with her the previous evening. Walking down the street she sighed in relief when she reached the entrance to the cemetery. Victor had insisted on building the clubhouse near the cemetery as a reminder to all their hang-arounds that not everyone was meant for this life and that if you got in, death was more than likely looking for you.

Making her way through the alleys Olivia eventually stopped in front of the tomb she was searching for. She quietly took a seat on the grass before placing her hand on the funeral rock. "Hey, baby boy. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last visited." A tear fell from her eye as she looked over at the name on the stone. Nicholas.

Jake woke up in the bed. Judging by the cold sheets Olivia had been up for quite some time. Groaning, he got out of the bed and noticed his clothes were folded and waiting for him on a chair. He frowned because he was a very light sleeper but Olivia had managed to sneak out of the room without waking him.

Looking around he noticed her jacket and purse were gone as well. Rubbing his head to alleviate the headache that he felt, he headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower he walked out of the room looking for either Olivia or his brothers.

Eric blinked as the sun entered the window. Melissa was still sleeping, her head resting on his chest. He smiled kissing the top of her head before heading out of bed. Once he and Caleb were done talking about the club's business, Eric had dragged Melissa away to the first available room.

The only thing that had prevented him from ripping off all of her clothes was the knowledge that they were leaving in the morning and he didn't want anyone seeing his Old Lady dressed inappropriate. He smiled, feeling Melissa's hands starting to wander across his body. He saw her raise her head, watching him with sleepy eyes and a sheepish smile. "Wanna have a quickie before we get out of bed?" He grinned, kissing her as his hands caressed her body.

Jake made his way out of the dormitory, heading to the kitchen. He had been lucky to find some Tylenol inside the bathroom. Noticing a coffeemaker, he poured himself a fresh cup before going outside the house. Caleb was leaning across the railway, one hand wrapped around Hanna's waist, and they both were silently watching the view in front of them.

-"Though night, brother?" Caleb grinned, watching Jake's ruffled hair while Hanna turned her head slightly, her eyes filled with humor. Jake growled under his breath. "Where's the lucky lady?" Caleb laughed knowing that Jake was never a morning person. That was one of the things he and Bunny had had in common. They both hated waking up early.

-"Dunno. She was gone by the time I woke up." Jake scratched his head, taking a seat on an armchair while Caleb laughed at him. "What is so funny?"

-"The way I see it you're grumpy because you couldn't get a morning quickie and not just because you're hungover." Jake was about to open his mouth but Hanna cut in, interrupting their conversation.

-"You guys better stop while you're at it. If I have to sit and listen you two talk about sex and Olivia in the same conversation I promise that the next time there's a club party Katie Perry's music will be the only thing you'll hear." Caleb grinned at her while Jake chuckled.

-"You're quite funny, love. Pray tell me who's gonna help you do that and get away with it?" Jake took a sip rom his cup and coughed when Hanna casually replied smiling back at him.

-"Eric will. Because I will make sure to repeat this entire conversation to Melissa if you two don't stop now. And if you guys think I'm nagging when I'm at work you should wait and see how she'll react hearing rumors about her best friend's sex life." Both men flinched as they looked at Hanna who just shrugged her shoulders.

A sudden crash coming from the door made them turn their heads. Lucy showed up with a pair of sunglasses on her face. She looked at them and groaned. "Had no idea you guys were such early birds. Good Morning."

-"We're not. Hanna and I needed an early start. We're heading to her mom's place for the weekend. And Jake here is ..."

-"I was looking for Olivia. She seems to have vanished from the house." Jake smiled at Lucy. She just nodded her head looking at them.

-"She probably went to ... Never mind, there she is." Lucy pointed to the yard where Olivia had just appeared. She had her hands wrapped around herself. After spending some time in front of Nick's grave she felt a chill. When she noticed the four people looking at her she mumbled under her breath.

-"Hey. I hope I didn't wake you up when I left earlier. Luce, please tell me that you have some more coffee inside." She smiled at her friend. Jake studied her face and narrowed his eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot, which meant that she either had slept only a little or she had been crying.

-"Wait here. I'll bring you some. Time to wake up the skirts, anyway." Lucy walked back inside while Olivia cleared her throat, looking at Hanna.

-"Have a good night's sleep?" Hanna butted in, making Olivia cringe a little. "I was surprised to see you show up here last night. You're more uptight than Melissa and yet you showed up with Jake. For a moment I thought someone spiked the drinks."

Olivia laughed seeing Hanna's face. "That happened before, to be honest, when Springer and Luke got on my nerves a couple of times. Last time it happened Springer's bike ended up painted pink. It took him months to clean it up."

-"You attacked his bike?" Caleb and Jake's faces were filled with horror but Olivia just continued laughing, seeing their reactions while Hanna waited. She felt a twist was coming to the story.

-"No. Someone else did. I just made sure everyone else was much too busy to notice what was going on and then in the morning I filmed Springer's reaction to seeing his bike painted pink." Lucy returned with another mug of coffee.

-"There you go. So Livvy, what are your plans for the day? Are you guys staying over?" Olivia glanced over at Jake, noticing he was waiting for her answer. She just shrugged her shoulders, watching her friend.

-"Haven't decided yet."

Just then Melissa and Eric showed up, followed by Bear. They were all carrying coffees in their hands. "Laura is up. She said breakfast will be ready in about half an hour. Why don't you ladies go and help her?" Lucy nodded her head, kissing Bear's cheek. Olivia followed her inside the house. Hanna and Melissa exchanged a look before going back inside as well.

-"Never do that again. Phoenix and Hanna are Old Ladies. You don't ask them to do shit without talking to me or Caleb first." Eric spoke in an annoyed tone of voice. Caleb nodded his head, agreeing with his President.

-"Olivia!" The men all froze hearing Melissa's yell coming from the house. They all hurried inside and stopped in their tracks at the sight waiting for them there...

 **So we're back having this story on track. Anyway next chapter you guys will get a hint of how Jake and Olivia really met the first time around. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to let me know what you guys think.**

 **nico**


	9. Chapter 9

Eric and Jake stopped in the doorway and watched as Olivia grabbed two kitchen knives from a table. Before either of them could react she threw it at one of the girls that had been there at the party the previous evening. Caleb moved silently behind Melissa and Hanna and pushed them towards Eric.

Laura counted to 10 before making a step towards Olivia. "Livvy, put the knife down. I think she got the message." There was ten feet between Olivia and the girl who was now completely terrified by the knife embedded in the wall just two centimeters away from her head.

Luke showed up just then and rubbed his chin before going over to stand between the two women. "What the fuck are you two doing? Laura what is going on?" He stared at Laura who cleared her throat.

-"Bitches business, Luke. Mainly, I asked that one over there to help set he table and when Olivia passed by her she made a rude comment. Livvy snapped because the little bitch over there has yet to know her place. Olivia was just kind enough to step in for me and remind her of it." Luke nodded before grabbing the girl by her head and pulling her outside the house in fast strides. Olivia's grip on the remaining knife tightened as she waited for Luke's return.

-"Could you please give us a minute? I need to discuss some stuff with Luke." Everyone left the room reluctantly. Eric and Caleb were both pissed by the fact that Melissa and Hanna could've been hurt by Olivia's knife throwing.

Jake grabbed an apple from a nearby bowl and waited for Luke's return. The firecracker in front him kept him quite entertained with the way she constantly kept everyone around her on their toes. Luke came back wiping his hand of what looked like blood.

Jake guessed he had explained to the slag her status by either slapping her or breaking her nose. He clenched his fists because he didn't condone hitting a woman under any circumstances, not after what had happened to Bunny.

-"What the hell were you thinking, Livvy?" Luke tiredly walked over to the coffeemaker and poured himself a cup. He turned to look at his sister, narrowing his eyes when he noticed the grip she had on the knife. "And where the hell did you learn to throw knives like that?"

-"Dad and I used to play darts once a week when he wasn't on runs. I know he trained you to step into his shoes, Luke, but he also made sure I knew how to protect myself." Olivia looked right back at her brother. "This is why I moved to another town, Luke. You keep trying to control my life and make decisions for me and I hate it. I listened to you and your ideas once and Nick died. I'm not going down that road again."

-"Fine, do what you want with your life. But don't come back to me crying when all this shit blows up in your face. Don't say I didn't warn you, sis. Bikers like me and him," Luke pointed his head at Jake who watched him silently, "we eat girls like you for breakfast. You think he cares about you or that he gives a shit? That would make you even more foolish than you already are." Luke turned on his heels and walked outside the room. Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples.

-"Your brother is right to warn you to stay away from me. I'm not good for a girl like you." Jake finished the apple and tossed it into the trash bin. He stopped when he heard Olivia laugh at him. Turning around, he saw her doubling over in laughter.

-"This is the best joke I heard in months. For the record? You are good in bed and eye candy to look at outside it but I don't remember asking for a relationship when we fucked each other last night. And not to burst your bubble but I left you bed without a repeat performance. Does that sound like the beginning of a relationship to you?"

Olivia continued laughing while Jake felt anger sweeping through his body. "No offence to you but the only man I ever loved, the only one I ever dated and cared about is dead. And no one will ever take his place. Not you or anyone else." She moved to pass him but Jake gripped her elbow, keeping her in place as she looked up into his eyes.

When their eyes met Jake felt a flashback hitting his being. He slowly released her arm, staring at her. When he realized that he wasn't wrong about what he remembered he cursed himself for sleeping with her the previous evening.

-"Ten years ago, highway 157." The look of recognition and acknowledgement on Olivia's face cleared Jake's doubts. He refrained from saying anything else on the matter as Melissa walked back in the room and raised her eyebrow looking at them. "Relax, love. We were on our way over for breakfast, weren't we, V-Babe?"

Olivia mumbled under her breath, taking Melissa's hand and leading her out of the room. Of all things, the man made a mention about the tattoo she had on her thigh. A small vulture spreading his wings carrying a cherry flower in its claws. When she was 17 she had gone camping with her dad a lot. On one particular occasion she had seen a vulture taking fly from a cliff near her.

Watching it fly away Olivia had known that she was experiencing one of the most powerful sensations in the world. Seeing something become completely free. On her 18th birthday she had decided to keep that image with her at all times and she got her tattoo.

Nick had been the one to do it for her using Olivia's drawing. The cherry flower had been a more subtle reminder of the place where Olivia was coming from. The name of the street where she had grown up in Burnout. It was because of that tattoo that her and Nick had started dating. And he had been the only other person besides Jake to call her V-babe because of it.

Jake looked over to where Melissa and Eric were sitting at the table. They were quietly talking amongst themselves and Eric seemed to be completely enthralled by whatever she was saying at the moment.

-"Melissa has no memories from that night. If you tell her anything I will make it my personal agenda to destroy you." Olivia leaned over his shoulders and whispered in his ear. To everyone else she seemed to be doing a PDA, but Jake now knew different.

He had taken a liking to her way of thinking. She was clearly a very loyal friend, but she was also tired of letting people make decisions for her. "I'm not gonna say anything on the matter. Sometimes I wish I could forget that night too." He muttered back to her, pulling her down to sit next to him on the bench. "Get something to eat, you always eat too little and you could use some meat on those skinny bones of yours."

-"Anyone ever tell you, you're an ass?" Olivia mumbled, picking up some fresh fruits and brownies and putting them on her plate. She grumbled even more when Jake put some eggs and fried bacon there as well.

-"A lot of people, all the time. Eat, we have a long way back home." She admitted her defeat as she noticed both Lucy and Luke watching her plate. They had been nagging her for moths about being too thin.

Once breakfast was over Eric thanked their hosts for the wonderful party and breakfast and they all headed over to the cars and bikes. Melissa handed Hanna the car keys and pulled Olivia to the passenger seat while the men got on their bikes. They were soon on the road back home.

 **So I'm back and this chapter is leading to a very special surprise I have planned for you guys ever since before I was done writing Velvet and Jeans. Bare with me next chapter will have some very unexpected Meric scenes for you all to discover. And now tht I finally finished telling Olivia's ackground story we're gonna return to focus on the present day shit. Also how do you guys feel about an Eric Olivia showdown? they do need to sort some stuff out. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Nico.**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia sighed in relief as she got out of Eric's car. The past 24 hours had been nerve wrecking for her. She had never expected Jake to keep quiet about her connections to both the Riders and the Falcons nor had she planned to sleep with him when they went to the party.

Turning her head towards Eric's house she saw Eric place his hand around Melissa's waist as he leaned in to kiss her. It never ceased to amaze Olivia how much Eric softened around her friend or how she seemed to shine in his presence. They were truly a great match for each other.

Turning on her heels Olivia walked back towards the house, while Jake dismounted his bike and followed her. She climbed the wooden stairs and opening the door, she headed towards her bedroom. She striped down of her clothes and then went to her closet and grabbed a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

Turning around she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stared. While she had never expected Jake to be a careful lover it still surprised her that she sported a couple of small bruises on her hips from his grabbing the previous night.

He had satisfied her to the brink and his back was now carrying a few marks of hers as well. Olivia shook her head, getting dressed, while she chastised herself for falling in bed with another biker. She really was no better than the skirts hanging around the MC's.

Jake walked inside the house and headed back to his bedroom as well. Closing the door behind him, he took Bunny's picture from the nightstand and lovingly caressed his wife's face. "I fucked up really bad, Bunny and you're not here anymore to tell me what to do. I miss you so much."

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. Olivia and Jake made a simple arrangement. They would treat their night together as a simple one night stand. Neither of them were willing to get involved in a relationship. They both agreed not to bring over any type of dates to spend the night.

A couple of weeks after that Olivia was alone in the office while Melissa had left to Kenscott to discuss one of her cases with Jason. Olivia had a pair of earphones while she typed the following day's agenda. She typed on her laptop and jumped out of her seat when someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Jesus, Eric. You scared the hell of me. Melissa is not here today."

-"I know. I am actually here to talk to you." Eric took a seat in front of Olivia's desk and gestured for her to do the same. "I'm going to be honest with you. I wasn't pleased at all to hear that someone of your background was able to move to my town and for me not to know about it."

-"And pray tell, how is that my fault? When I first moved here years ago I was expecting at least one of your brothers to drop by and see if I was a threat to you guys, but no one showed up, and quite frankly I saw no point in rattling the cage. You want to blame someone for this? Blame your Intelligence Officer or the person who had that position before."

-"That would be Noel, my dead brother. He was supposed to let me know if people of importance moved to town. None the less, this is only of small matter. You are here and have integrated into this community the past few years. Pastor Ted holds you in high regard so that's one thing for you."

-"I'm confused then. What do you want from me? Why are you here?" Olivia leaned against her chair, rubbing her neck a little. Eric watched her with a grim expression on his face.

-"I want to clear my position towards you being here. I would've broken your neck when I first learned who you were if a) as you pointed out my, brother hadn't failed at doing his job properly and b) you had not been so loyal and supportive to Phoenix all these years. But let me be clear, from now on you don't move a finger in this town without keeping me up to speed. Groceries, dating, going out with Melissa? You run them all by me or Jake before doing them. You don't like it or don't want to do it? Pack your stuff and move back to your brother's place."

-"Sounds reasonable." Olivia looked at Eric but he gave her a look meant to let her know he had yet to finish talking.

-"I'm not finished. If you ever dare to put my Old Lady in danger again by throwing knives at people I will cut your hands. Are we clear?" Eric got up from his chair, forcing Olivia do the same. She gave him a small smile. "What is so fucking funny?"

-"I have respected you for a long time, Eric. And just when I thought that my respect and admiration for you couldn't grow more, you proved me wrong. As far as I'm concerned I will play by the rules." She led him outside the office and watched him mount his bike and drive away.

Shaking her head Olivia returned inside the office, her mind wandering to the first time Melissa had brought Eric over to dinner to introduce them to each other.

 _Olivia looked around herself. Melissa was_ _late, which, at one point, had been highly unusual for her_ _. In fact she was known for taking her Hastings punctuality to a whole_ _other_ _level._ _O_ _l_ _ivia_ _took a sip from her drink._ _Her_ _friend started being late or not showing up for their usual_ _girls_ _'_ _night_ _out for a couple of months now._

 _-"Hey Liv, sorry I am late. I was_ _d_ _istracted_ _and lost track of time." Melissa took a seat near Olivia at the bar. When the bartender came over she smiled at him. "Luigi_ _,_ _I_ _wil_ _l_ _have my usual drink." The bartender nodded_ _,_ _placing a scotch on_ _the rocks_ _in front of her. Olivia raised her eyebrow at her_ _frie_ _n_ _d_ _._

 _-"You're quite_ _friendly_ _with the bartender, aren't you?"_ _Melis_ _s_ _a_ _watched her friend and_ _shook_ _her head at her._

 _-"He was at a couple of parties my b... The guy that I'm dating took me to. Speaking of which_ _,_ _there' someone I want you to meet." Melissa smiled brightly_ _,_ _her eyes watching the entrance to the small bar where one of the local most dangerous people had just walked in._

 _-"Oh my." Olivia was_ _surprised_ _to_ _see_ _that man walk over to where Melissa was standing. He gave her a_ _sma_ _l_ _l_ _kiss before extending his hand to Olivia._

 _-"Hello_ _,_ _I am Eric Kahn. You must be Olivia, Melissa's best friend." Eric smiled at Olivia kindly and she felt shocked to be once again staring at his face. The face of the man that got Melissa out of the burning wreck Ian's car had been the night of their_ _g_ _r_ _aduation_ _._

 _-"Pleasure to meet you_ _,_ _Eric. How did you guys_ _m_ _e_ _et_ _? Melissa_ _has_ _kept you quite well hidden. I must confess I had no idea she was_ _s_ _e_ _eing_ _someone, let alone a biker." Eric tensed hearing her words but Olivia shook her_ _he_ _a_ _d_ _and smiled at him. "_ _I've_ _se_ _e_ _n_ _y_ _ou_ _drive your bike around town. Quite a distinct image you have. Must be the cut."_

 _-"_ _Probably_ _." Eric took a seat next to Melissa and they soon began talking_ _,_ _trying to_ _get to_ _know each other_ _for_ _Melissa's sake._

Olivia shook her head. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil she focused her mind on the night of the accident, letting her hands draw what she remembered from it. When she finally finished and looked down she was surprised to see Jake's face staring back at her...

 **I'm back and so is the drama. Eric and Olivia finally get a chance to talk and I really hope you guys liked their showdown. Anyway we're starting to get to the good stuff and as promised we got some flirty Meric flashback included, which means the secret is out. Eric was the one to save Melissa's life the night pf the car crash, there were some other people there and more about that night will be explained later on. I had planned this for months and I'm so glad we finally get to see it happening. Anyway I had my office party on Saturday, you know the usual gathering one does when Christmas and New Year arrive? Yeah mine was held in a club that could've been the location to this story just as easily. It's called Club Doors. Anyway that place has me inspired for what's coming next in this story. Plus I got to take a realy awesome picture standing on a bike. My first time on a bike that is. Now remember to review and let me know what you think AAAAND also expect some very heavy drama showing up in the next chapters of the story.**

 **Nico.**


	11. Chapter 11

Melissa smiled as she made her way inside the Phantoms clubhouse followed by Hanna. Eric had informed her a few days before that Miranda's birthday was coming up. The moment she found out Melissa had called Hanna and asked her help with planning a surprise birthday party for her.

Sydney had jumped right on board with the idea, making sure to keep Miranda away from the clubhouse while Caleb had sent Wren on errands as well. Alex was instructed to keep Wren busy if Caleb wasn't around. Holden and Lucas weren't that pleased to do all the hard work but once they saw how the placed looked they felt proud.

-"Well I must say everything looks great. Now all we need is for the proud soon to be parents to arrive." Hanna smiled looking around at the decorations. "I wouldn't believe that you pulled this off if I didn't know you were a Hastings." Hanna grabbed a beer and a tumbler of whiskey and handed the glass to Melissa. "Sydney said they would be here in 5."

-"Perfect. Eric texted the boys earlier and told them they had a Church meeting." And true to their Prez's request they were all gathered inside the house waiting for Miranda and Wren to show up. They arrived at the same time and Eric and Melissa grinned at them.

-"Hey mama Kingston and baby Kingston thank for coming." Eric carefully led Miranda inside the house. "Since your birthday is coming up, we decided to throw a small gathering." Miranda stopped in the doorway, grabbing Wren's hand as everyone yelled surprise at them.

-"Oh my!" She walked over to the middle of the room where two small tables were covered with presents and a "Happy Birthday, Miranda" banner hung on the wall. Wren put his arm around Miranda, who teared up looking at the gifts.

Melissa walked over to Eric and he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "You did good, baby. I am proud of you." He nodded his head, looking at their friends. Hanna had walked over and hugged Miranda while Sydney gave Alex a kiss before going to greet Wren.

A few hours later Melissa sneaked off to Eric's room to charge her phone. After she placed it on the small nightstand, she sat down on the bed and sighed. She was happy that she was able to surprise Miranda with a birthday party and celebrate with her but it was honestly so hard to see Miranda and Wren together and being so happy about the pregnancy. Sadness filled her entire being and she got up and wiped a tear before turning around to see Eric stand in the doorway.

Eric walked inside the room and closed the door behind him, locking it. "How are you holding up? I know how hard it is for you to see Miranda and Wren right now when you aren't able to have what they have. Do you want me to get Olivia?" Melissa shook her head walking over to him. "Phoenix?"

-"The only person that I want is right here with me." Melissa pulled Eric's head to hers, kissing him. Eric grabbed her hips, guiding her back towards the table. He lowered her on the bed easily, his hand snaking under her shirt to her breasts.

-"I hate your jeans." He mumbled while his hands went to her pants, unbuttoning and pulling them down. He then looked over to her shirt and fumbled with the buttons, trying to get them undone so that he could free her from it. Melissa shook her head at him and swiftly pulled her shirt over her head, completely ignoring the buttons that Eric had tried to undo. Eric stepped aside and removed his cut, his hand going back to his jeans, removing them and his briefs while Melissa stroked his chest. "Lay back on the bed." He commanded before he decided to go down on her.

A few hours later Melissa rolled over on her side, feeling satisfied and also unable to say another word. Eric kept her coming so many times her throat was hoarse from all the screaming she had done. "Thank you. I needed this."

-"Any time, love. All you have to do is ask." Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders while Melissa fell asleep with her head on his chest. "I love you, Phoenix. I always will no matter what happens."

A few more days passed and Olivia found herself sitting in a bar drinking alone on a Tuesday night. She had rejected several of the guys that tried to hook up with her that night, her eyes focused on a small keychain placed on the table in front of her as she drank several shots of tequila before ordering herself a glass of whiskey.

-" Getting drunk, love?" Jake had seen her enter the bar hours before and decided to join her. Olivia nodded her head slightly before drowning the remains of her glass and ordering another round. "I think you had enough."

-"Keep your opinion to yourself. Sleeping with me once doesn't make you my keeper." Olivia drowned half the glass before Jake grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. She sighed before talking, her voice small and broken. "It's Nick's birthday today."

Jake nodded his head before returning her glass to her. "Drink all you want. I'll make sure to get you back home safely when you finish." He then lit up a cigar and ordering a beer he kept her company.

When Olivia had enough he helped her back to her car and grabbed her keys. He drove them back to the house and carried her inside to her bedroom. "Stay with me. Don't leave me alone again, Nick."

Olivia sleepily whispered. Jake kissed her forehead before undressing her to her underwear. He covered her with a blanket and then went to the kitchen. Grabbing a water bottle and two aspirins he placed them on the nightstand while Olivia slept peacefully.

He then headed to his bedroom. "Bunny girl I am starting to fall for a girl that loves a dead guy. I am that pathetic, I know." He looked at his wife's picture before placing it inside the nightstand drawer.

Olivia groaned when she woke up. She noticed Jake had tucked her in, though for the life of her she couldn't remember getting back home. She pushed herself off the bed and spotted the pills and water bottle. She went to her closet and picked up a shirt, pulling it over her. Sighing, she headed to the kitchen.

Her head hurt so much it took her a few minutes to realize someone was impatiently knocking on her door. "Hold your horses, I'm coming." When she opened the door Olivia stiffened watching the woman in front of her. "Maria?"

 **Hey guys,**

 **I think this will be my last post of the year. It's been a fantastic year for me. I made new friends, I got a new job, I visited a lot of places and I had the time of my life exploring new characters and a whole new universe. As a Haleb fan and writer taking Melissa and Eric and giving them a voice and a story has been a fantastic ride for me, pun intended. That being said I'm off writing the final chapter for this fic. Worry not I still have several chapters filled with surprises left in store for you guys. That being said I hope you guys have a fun New Year's Eve and that you had an awesome Christmas. That being said remember to review okay? Also you must check out SereneCalamity's story Tungsten and Silver. Happy 2016!**

 **Nico**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies,**

 **How was your New Year's? Mine was a quiet one spent at home writing. Yes I am that much of a nerd and SereneCalamity can confirm it because I finished writing this fic on New Year's Eve. We still have 3 more chapters to go and as reluctant as I am to see it happen I think it's time. I wanted to thank you guys for your amazing suppot and the reviews you gave me over the past year. Now this chapter has a lot of drama in it. Olivia finally reveals what happened to her. So as much as I want to hear what you guys think about this chapter I must warn you it might have some hard to digest scenes. But since I am a greedy person and I do want to know what you guys think make sure you let me know about it.**

 **Nico**

Olivia stared at the tall brunette standing in front of her, looking into her deep blue eyes. Nick's eyes. "Maria? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Eventually Olivia remembered her manners and moved aside letting Maria walk inside the house. She felt grateful Jake wasn't home for this.

-"I don't even know where to begin. Remember how I mentioned I started dating a guy a few months ago? Turns out he's a biker as well. Not sure what MC he's a part of. I freaked out when I saw him on a bike and I left him. That was a few days ago before Luke called to let me know Dillon was back and to keep my eyes open."

-"What did you just say? Say it again." Olivia's blood ran cold as Maria told her what she knew of Dillon's return. She then played back in her head everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Rage filled Olivia, making her grab a vase and throw it at the wall.

-"Livvy? What the hell?" Maria jumped a little, watching Olivia take deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "Oh God, you didn't know? Luke didn't tell you about this shit?" Olivia shook her head before pulling herself back together.

-"He didn't, nor did Springer for that matter. And Springer said me he'd tell me if Dillon returned. He promised not to keep me in the dark. I should have known better." Olivia grabbed Jake's pack of cigars and lit one just as a bike was heard coming on the silent street. She sighed, knowing full well that Maria hated everything bike related.

Her sister-in-law kept silent as Jake dismounted the bike before making his way inside the house. He stopped, watching the scene in front of him. Olivia, dressed in a small shirt that only covered her bottom, a stranger sitting with her and a broken vase on the kitchen floor. What concerned him the most was the deep rage and hatred he could see inside Olivia's eyes.

-"Are those my cigars?" He walked inside the living room, noticing how tense Olivia's friend was all of a sudden. "I'm Jake, Olivia's roommate." He extended his hand to Maria, smiling. The girl took his hand and a subtle change took place in her eyes, turning her from a little rabbit to a tigress.

-"I'm Maria, Nick's psychotic sister." She smiled at him while Olivia started laughing. Jake threw them a surprised glance before smiling. He noticed that whatever was going on with Olivia she seemed to have calmed down. "Anyway it was nice to meet you, Jake. But now I need to go. I was supposed to get back to Ravenswood yesterday."

-"Stay a while longer, Maria. If Luke or Springer don't like it they can take it up with me. "Olivia's cold voice left no room for argument. Maria sighed her head, knowing this. Jake watched Olivia walk to the kitchen, bringing back the broom and cleaning the broken vase. He excused himself and walking out of the house he walked over to Eric's place.

Melissa's smile as she opened the door vanished completely when she saw Jake standing there.

"Your friend needs you." Jake sidestepped Melissa, walking to Eric's study while she grabbed a pair of shoes and headed over to her house.

-"Olivia? What's going on?" Melissa walked in and saw Olivia sitting at the kitchen table, another cigar lit in her hand. Maria looked at her friend and shook her head when she saw Melissa's frown on her face.

-"My biggest nightmare is coming back into my life and the two people who should've warned me about it, the people I trusted the most after Nick died, kept it a secret from me." Olivia blew out the smoke, watching her friend. "I am not a safe person to be around right now, Lissa."

-"I don't understand. What's going on?" Melissa took a seat in front of Olivia, grabbing her hand. Maria excused herself and walked out of the house to stay on the porch. "Livvy, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

-"Dillon is back." A sob escaped Olivia's throat as she leaned her head into her hand. Melissa was frozen on her spot for a few minutes before pulling her shaking friend in a hug. "I already lost my husband because of him, Lissa. I can't lose anyone else."

It took Melissa several hours to manage to calm her friend down. When she eventually left the house she noticed both Lucas and Holden were there guarding it. "Eric called the guys to Church. Jake ordered us keep an eye on you two until the meeting's over."

Lucas explained as he followed Melissa to Eric's place while Holden kept an eye on Olivia's place. Maria had left an hour before to return to Ravenswood. Melissa clenched her teeth as she went over in her head once more of the conversation she had with Olivia. Her own brothers kept her in the dark about Dillon's return.

The Phantoms were arguing the best course of action. Jake had quickly put them up to speed with Olivia's sudden reveal. A few of the guys felt it was best to send her back to Ravenswood and not to get involved with the matter.

Surprisingly enough it was Caleb that stepped in to shut down the idea. "We send her home, we'll look like a bunch of pussies. First we failed to protect Bunny, then the moment a person living in our town gets into trouble we step aside and let it happen?"

A sudden silence followed as everyone looked at their VP. Jake leaned in his chair listening while Eric leaned his head into his crossed hands and looked at him as well. "We're supposed to protect our town and those living in it. And I for one don't want to think that if we send this girl back now we won't regret it tomorrow. What if it was Hanna or Phoenix or Wren's child in her shoes?"

Garrett Reynolds snapped his mouth shut, remembering what happened the last time Hanna got into trouble. "She came to this place to be safe and I think that meant that she trusted us. So let's prove her right. Let's show her she's not alone in this."

-"All in favor?" Eric put the matter to a vote, ending the briefing. Caleb's speech had changed things as all the guys finally agreed to protect Olivia. Suddenly, Eric felt relieved that he wouldn't have to tell his fiancée that her friend was kicked out of his town.

Olivia typed down on her laptop quickly, preparing herself for the worst case scenario. When she heard a bike coming down the street she walked to her window and watched Jake dismount it. He seemed to have sensed her because he raised his head to look right at her through the window.

Jake walked inside the house and headed to Olivia's room. He stopped, noticing she wasn't there. Turning on his heels he headed to his bedroom and stopped himself short when he saw her there holding Bunny's picture frame.

-"She was a beautiful woman, your wife." Olivia placed the photo frame carefully on the nightstand before turning to look at Jake. "I was married for less than 6 hours before Nick died. Dillon and a couple of his guys ambushed us. I managed to block most of what happened that day from my head before. I do remember Nick pushing me to the ground, protecting me from getting full of lead. I remember him being shot because of that and bleeding over my dress. It's the last thing I remember before Dillon grabbed me and knocked me out."

Jake took a seat on the bed, watching her as she moved to look out the window at the stars that were silently appearing in the evening sky. He remembered then what Teddy told them. Olivia had never spoken to anyone about this. He remained silent and waited for her to continue her story.

-"I woke up in a small room, tied down to a chair. I couldn't move my arms or legs, and as I came to Dillon walked in and drugged me so that I was barely able to understand what was going on. There was a dark window there that overlooked another room that I didn't originally notice."

-"Olivia, you don't have to tell me this." Jake felt unexpectedly unsure of what to say. The woman in front of him broke down with every word she said and he feared he wasn't the man able to help her heal her wounds.

-"I would agree with you normally, but I don't think I have a choice anymore." She sighed, taking a seat in an armchair facing him. "There were two girls there. At first I didn't understand what was happening, but then Dillon explained to me that he would make me watch what he did to them and then he would let me go knowing that one day he would come back for me and do those things to me as well. He raped them for hours in a row. Raped them, tortured them and then he burned them alive."

-"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jake jumped from the bed and started pacing the room. "That mother fucker is going to die a very, very slow death!" Olivia wiped her tears. She hadn't realized until then that she was crying as she remembered those girls' screams and pleas for help. And how helpless and terrified she had been when she watched Dillon do those things.

-"I eventually lost consciousness. I woke up seeing one of the Angels knock Dillon out. That guy took me away from that place to a friend's house and then he returned to his MC. As far as I know he is the new VP the Angels have right now."

-" I'll need to run this shit by Eric. He needs to know just what this shithead is capable of doing and how far he's willing to go to get what he wants. But you listen to me, nothing is gonna happen to you. Not on my watch, okay?" Jake stopped in front of Olivia and placing his hand on her cheek. He rubbed it, wiping a tear. Olivia nodded her head praying that he would be right and that everything would be okay eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia opened her eyes the following day and rubbed her them. Jake had watched her with comforting eyes until she had managed to calm down and once she did they watched several movies and ate a pizza. She remembered falling asleep on the couch and noticed Jake had carried her back to his bedroom.

She suddenly realized one of his arms was wrapping her body close to his. "Stop moving around." Jake's gruff voice made her freeze as she realized his morning wood was rubbing against her back. Olivia rolled back to face him. Jake still had his eyes closed but his grip on her waist didn't loosen.

Olivia's face softened as her hand caressed his face. Suddenly she pushed him on his back, straddling his waist her ass, rubbing against his cock. Jake finally opened his eyes looking back at her, his hand placed on her hips, pushing her body harder against his. "Don't start something you can't finish, Girlie."

Olivia's tongue wet her lips as she stared into his eyes. "Careful there, Sasquatch. I may think you are starting to care about me." She grinned at him, her lips descending to his in a teasing kiss. Jake grabbed her head, deepening the kiss while his hand went to her shirt, undoing her buttons.

Several hours later a somewhat happy Olivia headed into the kitchen. Jake was taking a shower so she decided to make them something to eat. Humming softly to herself Olivia turned her head when her phone rang. "Hey Tess what's up?"

Tess Delaney had been another one of Olivia's friends growing up. She and Springer had dated for a while and he briefly considered making her his Old Lady. Tess, however, had said no when she learned of the "what happens on a run, doesn't matter" rule that Springer followed.

She left him because of that and ever since then her and Springer had been doing an on again off again dance. Olivia was the only one aware they were seeing each other, especially since Tess became a cop. Basically, she and Springer were a living replica of Romeo and Juliet.

-"Olivia, help me. I'm scared." Olivia's blood ran cold as she heard her friend's terrified voice. She placed the knife she had in her hand on the kitchen counter and turned off the stove. Suddenly Olivia's grip on the phone tightened as she heard Tess cry out in pain.

-"Hello, Olivia. It's been so long since we last spoke to each other." Dillon's voice sounded loud and clear over the phone. Olivia sighed listening to his voice, trying to calm down, her mind working fast to try and figure out what to do. "Now I suggest you and I discuss some things privately or else your friend will experience some serious pain."

-"Okay. When and where? I'll come just as long as you won't hurt Tess." Olivia didn't hear Jake walk towards the kitchen and stand in the door frame. Once she hung up she turned around and saw him standing there.

-"He's holding one of my friends as a hostage. There's no way in hell I'm staying home." Jake nodded his head briefly before pushing her towards the stairs.

-"Get dressed. I'll call Eric and put him up to date. And before you argue with me remember your best friend would kill us all if you get hurt on the Phantoms' watch. Suck it up. You are not going through this alone. Not after everything you told me last night."

Olivia nodded her head and walked to the stairs. She stopped suddenly and turning around she kissed Jake. "If we survive this, Sasquatch, then we're gonna have to have a little talk." He nodded his head and bending down, kissed her hard enough for Olivia to want to jump in his arms and continue their previous activities.

Melissa gasped in disbelief as Eric dragged her to the Phantoms' clubhouse. Hanna and Caleb arrived shortly after them while Miranda and Sydney were already there. Eric had insisted that all the Old Ladies be brought there and then he told them as much as he could about Olivia's past and Dillon's current threat.

Miranda clenched her fists, her nails making her palms bleed as she watched Jake drive up to the clubhouse, Olivia with him. In her mind, Olivia was an intruder that brought chaos and destruction on the Club's front door. She wasn't able to voice her opinion because of Jake.

Taking a glance at Sydney, Miranda saw her shake her head slightly. Her friend had noticed it as well. The spark that had gone missing in Jake's eyes when Bunny died was back. Their friend seemed to finally be breathing again.

"Don't think it's a good idea to chew the girl's head off. She's friends with Melissa and Jake seems interested in her. Take a step back before you say something you will regret come tomorrow."

Sydney softly muttered to her, making Miranda shake her head. She felt her throat tightening as Jake took Olivia's helmet and smiled at her. It was the smile Jake had always reserved for Bunny. Miranda shook her head as she realized something the couple in front of her seemed unaware of. They were falling for each other and fast.

Jake took the helmet from Olivia's shaking hands and smiled at her, trying to find a way to comfort her. Eric had been clear that until further notice a Phantom will always tail her to make sure she didn't get herself kidnapped by Dillon again. Eric then had Caleb inform both the Falcons and he Riders of the sudden turn of events.

Caleb nearly dropped the phone when he heard Springer's outraged cry and his cursing language. He quickly understood the basics. In order for Olivia to cooperate Dillon had taken Springer's girl, making sure to add pressure on them all.

Olivia walked over to Eric and looked him in the eye. "I have an idea on how to stop Dillon once and for all but it's risky and if it doesn't work out then you could possibly end up being dragged into an open war zone."

-"Let's take this inside my office."

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **I am baaack and we're only one chapter away from the finish line. And I can promise you that it will be a great one. Just to keep you guys on your toes I have a Meric surprise written inside it. Now I hope youenjoy this one as well and remember to review after you finish reading. Oooh and everyone's favorite sister is returning to Rosewood next week. How cool is that?**

 **Nico**


	14. Chapter 14

-"Olivia? What's going on?" Melissa watched her friend walk inside the Phantoms clubhouse with a defeated look on her face. She literally took a step back, watching the look on Jake's face. In all the years they had known each other Melissa never saw that look on his face. Jake looked ready to kill somebody. Olivia had a blank look on her face that made Melissa wonder what was going on.

-"We'll talk later, Lissa. I need to clear something up with Eric." Olivia smiled at her friend before following Eric inside the Church room. She stopped when she entered. Every member of the Phantoms was there waiting for her. Jake pushed her inside the room and offered her a seat. Not one to feel intimidated by being in a room full of men, Olivia made herself comfortable.

-"We don't usually allow women to attend our Church meetings but in this particular case I felt it was wiser to make an exception." Eric started as Holden closed the door behind Jake and took a seat on the side. "I suggest we skip the formalities and get straight to the point."

-"Fine by me. I'm not sure what Springer or Victor told you about my relationship with Dillon but I can tell you this. He's bad news to every person in this building. Right now he has one of my friend's hostage and has agreed to hand her over as long as I turn myself to him."

Caleb shifted in his seat. He took a closer look at Olivia's face. Both he and Wren noticed the subtle determined voice she had. Whatever Olivia had in store for them it would be worth their while. The girl was not going down without a fight.

-"Now had Either Springer or Luke bothered telling me that Dillon was back none of this mess would have happened." Olivia then placed a small box on the table making everyone turn their heads to it. "Right now if you guys help me then you are probably going to find yourself caught in a war that's not your own. Given that you're already enemies with the Devils I don't want to see you go through that."

Olivia opened the box and handed it to Caleb. It was full of photographs and flash drives with video clips on it. "Now if played correctly those pictures can guarantee that not only would Dillon be excommunicated by his brothers but that they would deal with him themselves." Caleb took some of the pictures and looking at them grinned before handing them over to Eric.

-"Unless my memory is mistaken you just handed us proof that Dillon is responsible for Abbadon Gabriel, the Angels former President. How did you get it? And more importantly how do you plan on using it?" Caleb grinned while Alex chuckled. Olivia leaned in her chair, looking at the small box.

-"My husband found out about this. At the time he died he was planning on doing just that, exposing Dillon and protecting me from the Angels and the fallout. He was an old fashioned guy who believed that MC's are like families and that there's no worse way of betrayal than to kill off one of your own members."

-"And you kept this a secret for this long?" Jake shook his head, taking the pictures as well. "Why didn't you use them before?" Eric lit a cigar, watching Olivia while the rest of the members either looked at her or at the pictures spread across the table.

-"When I got back home after being taken hostage, Dillon left the country. He promised that things would never end between us. For the past few years both the Falcons and the Riders have used every intel they had trying to find him. And now he's back and it's time to end this."

-"Still, how exactly do you plan on doing this? It's not like you can just waltz inside the Angels headquarters and hand them over these." Caleb made a valid point and Olivia smiled for the first time as the door opened and Victor entered the room, followed by Maria.

-"Okay what the hell are you doing here? And who's she? And don't you people know how to knock?" Eric lost it when he saw the newcomers enter the room. Maria gulped, looking down at the table before turning her head to look at Olivia.

-"My name is Maria and I'm Daniel Queen's ex-girlfriend." Maria took a seat while Victor closed the door leaning against him. "Daniel's the Angels' VP. I just found out about this a few days ago and when I did I packed my stuff and left him." She rubbed her temples before taking one of the pictures as well. "What are you planning to do?"

-"I was thinking of using you as bait. Make you call him and set up a meeting and just hand them over these pictures to him." Maria threw the picture back on the table. The pair of women stared at each other and everyone else tensed as Maria shook her head.

-"You're asking me to betray his trust and set him up. Really, Olivia? Are you going to lower yourself to such means? I thought you were my friend. For God sake's I was your bridesmaid when you and Nick eloped and that's how you repay me? By asking me to betray the man I love? I know that I left him but I still love him and I can't believe you would ask me to do this." Victor threw them both an incredulous look and the pieces finally fell into place.

-"You and Nick ?" There weren't many things that could shock Victor but this definitely threw him off.

-"Victor, stay out of it." Olivia remained focused on Maria. She then sighed, changing strategy. "Look, Maria, Nick died, but to this day I don't know if those bullets were really meant for him or me. And believe it or not I don't want to see his sacrifice go to waste. I wish I didn't have to put you in this position but I don't want to see another person lose their loved one because of Dillon. And you're the only one that can do this because Dan is one of the few Angels who is not cruel and he'll meet with you."

-"You sound as if you know him." Maria narrowed her eyes at Olivia. She then turned to look at Victor who was watching Olivia as well. "How is it that you know him?"

-"When Dillon kidnapped me Dan was the one that got me out of that building after Dillon was done playing. I don't think he wanted to be around for the conclusion of that day any more than I did." Olivia shivered remembering the screams coming from the girls.

-"Fine. I will do it. I will call Dan and set up a meeting with him, but after that I'm done. And Olivia don't get me wrong, I love you as much as I would a sister and probably always will and I understand why you are asking me to do this. You were my brother's life and I want to stop the man that killed him just as much as you do. But I think this is the first and only time in my life that I'll be grateful that Nick is dead because I know he would be so disappointed that you are resorting to using your friend, his sister, as bait just to stop Dillon. "

A collective sigh was heard as the Phantoms and Victor set up the new course of action. Maria picked up the phone and set a meeting with Dan as soon as possible. Though she hated the fact that she was virtually pushed into a corner Maria knew that Dillon needed to be stopped as time was running out for Tess.

Olivia waited impatiently for Caleb to make copy of the pictures. Given what had happened last time someone tried to use them she felt it was for the best if they took precautions.

That being said once they were done they made their way to Jake's car. Eric had decided to let only Caleb and Jake go with Olivia since Melissa had started asking questions and was quite vocal that she didn't like being kept in the dark.

Reaching the rendezvous point, Olivia gripped the car's door slightly. Once Caleb stopped the car Maria got out, walking inside the building impatiently. "Your friend's a stubborn woman." Caleb muttered under his breath as him and Olivia followed Maria inside. She was standing a few feet away from Dan while he turned around to look at them.

-"I must say I was surprised when Maria called and asked to set up a meeting on behalf of the Phantoms. But now that you're here it would make sense why the woman who has ejected my phone calls for weeks suddenly decided to call me." Maria shifted on her feet, avoiding his eyes. "What do you want Caleb? Why am I here?" Dan removed a pack of cigars from his pocket and lit one up before offering Maria one.

-"Your President kidnapped a woman today. We're trying to get her back and it would be a whole lot easier if the Angels wouldn't stand in our way." Dan chuckled, watching them. He raised his eyebrow when Caleb finished talking.

-"You want us to betray our President? To betray a brother? Have you completely lost your mind? I didn't think you were a fool, Caleb Rivers." Dan finished his cigar patiently waiting for Caleb to continue talking.

-"The brother you are so loyal to and that you protect some much is responsible for Abbadon's death." Hearing Caleb's words Dan tensed. Abbadon's death had been classified as an accident years before when it happened. Shortly after that Dillon took over as the President of the Angels of Darkness, leaving his position as VP for Dan to take. "And we have proof of it."

Olivia took a step forward handing Dan the file containing the pictures video clips. Opening the file Dan let out a series of curses, muttering under his breath. Maria flinched when he suddenly snapped the file shut before placing it inside his bike. "You have my undivided attention. What is it that you want?"

-"Two things. We want to know where we can find Dillon and for the Angels to step out of the way. You see, Dillon threatened Olivia, who's under our protection. The Phantoms won't let an insult like this slide." Caleb relaxed slightly while Maria felt like she would stop breathing, seeing how tense Dan was.

-"I can't give you an answer on either of those things. Not until I talk with my brothers. This is more than insult to you, it's a crime against our club as well. I can promise that I will do whatever I can to help you as long as you guys promise not to go after Maria." Caleb nodded his head while Maria's eyes softened.

-"That would be hard for them to do. I'm coming back home with you." Maria's voice told both Olivia and Dan everything they needed to know. She had made a decision of accepting who Dan was and what his life was all about. Dan nodded his head before taking out his cell and making some phone calls.

-"I will give you an answer in an hour." With those final words Dan headed to his bike. Taking his helmet he handed it over to Maria. She placed it on her head and silently got on the bike behind him.

An hour later Dan called to inform them that Dillon was excommunicated from the Angels and that they were all currently trying to find him as well. Olivia sighed in relief as she realized that she was one step closer to stopping Dillon. She frowned, however, when Melissa took a seat in front of her, a grim look on her face.

-"Melissa? What's with that look?" Olivia looked at her friend, trying to figure out the expression on her face. She looked somewhat pissed off. Suddenly Olivia realized Melissa was mad as hell. "Did something happened? Did Eric say anything?"

-"You tell me. Apparently you got yourself into a mess and until further notice I'm not allowed to go home or to my office. I'm supposed to do all my work from here and God forbid I leave the premises because Eric threatened he would come after me and lock me up."

-"I would love to tell you more of what's going on but it's not my place to do so, Melissa." Olivia shook her head, seeing her friend's eyes flame. "And before you throw a fit because of what I said, just keep in mind that you're Eric's Old Lady. Your wellbeing is his concern. It is him you should ask these questions but honestly speaking? I don't think you're ready for his answers. My dad once told me that the first rule for being an Old Lady is to never ask questions that have answers you can't live with."

-"I fucking hate you. Since when are you the rational one? And why are you so okay with Eric controlling my life? Making decisions for me?" Melissa mumbled under her breath and Olivia looked towards the chapel's door. The Phantoms and Victor had been inside it ever since they had gotten back from meeting Dan.

-"I'm not rational. But I did grew up in this world and I can understand the reasons why Eric's doing this. Try to see things from his perspective for once. Ever since you came back there's always been something going on that could put you in danger. First because of Wilden and now this. He's just trying to keep you safe."

-"I know that. I just wish he would do a better job at telling me these things. But then again I'm the one that always insisted on being kept in the dark about the things the Phantoms do for a living." Melissa groaned while Olivia chuckled.

-"Cut the man some slack, Lissa. If he was all polite asking you to do something chances are you'd say no anyway. Also, Eric never struck me as being the nice guy unless he was courting you. So why are you complaining all of the sudden?"

-"Point taken. What's going on with you and Jake?" Melissa's change of the subject made Olivia raise her inner walls. "Bitch! Seriously what's going on with you two?" Melissa had noticed Jake sitting on one of the couches in the room staring at Olivia's back. He had lit a cigar looking over at them and didn't bother turning his eyes away even when he noticed Melissa looking at him. "He looks at you as if you're some sort of Christmas and birthday present wrapped together."

-"We slept together again last night. We haven't had a talk to decide on a label for this thing, not yet anyway. He's funny and annoying and good in bed. And when we don't tear each other apart I know I can talk to him about stuff I never told anyone else because he has lived through similar shit."

A sudden commotion was suddenly heard as Jake punched Gabriel Holbrook, knocking him off his feet. Both women froze on the spot while Gabriel rubbed his chin. "Sorry, brother, had no idea things we're like that. I won't step on your turf again." Gabriel got back up on his feet while Jake stared down at him.

Eric then walked into the room and groaned at the sight. "Jake get your ass in my office now." Caleb walked after Eric and noticing the sight, tossed a bag of ice to Gabriel while handing another one to Jake. Jake followed Eric inside his office while everyone else resumed their conversations.

-"Okay, brother, I get it. She's Phoenix's best friend, she's your roommate, but you need to make your intentions known about the little girl to everyone. She's not one of our usual slags or hang arounds and if you're just playing with her you know what shit this will bring to the club."

-"I'm not playing. But you're right I'll make things clear to everyone else." Jake nodded his head, walking out of the room, while Eric sighed looking at the ceiling. He promised himself that once the shit with Dillon was over he would take Melissa out for a long vacation and that they would not be leaving the bed for days.

Olivia watched Jake return inside the main room and the crowd parting for him. She felt her stomach clench as he made his way directly over to where her and Melissa were standing. Watching him reach her and seeing the look in his eyes, "Oh shit!," was all she managed to think before his mouth assaulted hers, his hands going around her waist, pulling her in...

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **We're almost there. Almost at the finish line and I can't ait for you guys to see how this story ends. I feel so sad and yet so happy to see this story end. I feel so proud of it and so grateful for so many reasons because of it. Serenecalamity I cant thank you enough for letting me play with Eric in this past year. And you my beautiful readers for taking the time and patience to come with me on this ride. So I guess this is the last time I ask you guys to tell me what you think before the final chapter arrives. Hell of a ride, wasn't it?**

 **Nico**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is the final chapter. Time to say goodbye to Meric and Jake and Olivia... I hope you guys enjoy this one. I had so much fun with these characters. Once SereneCalamity finishes her sequel you guys will get a final one shot for this universe... so stay tuned.**

 **Nico**

Jake released Olivia, both of them struggling to catch their breath. No word was said between them as Jake continued to cup Olivia's face. Melissa cleared her throat, looking amusedly at her friend. Just then Olivia's phone started ringing and she picked it up, answering it.

-"It's me, my dearest Olivia." Dillon's voice sounding over the phone had the same effect as a bucket of water. Olivia's back straightened as her grip on the phone tightened. Both Jake and Melissa noticed it. Melissa turned around in her chair, her eyes looking for Eric. Eric then approached the trio silently, listening to Olivia's voice.

-"Where do you want to meet?" Olivia got to the point while Jake's hand tensed. "Ditching my bodyguards? Won't be easy, but it's not impossible either. I'll come alone and you'll let Tess go. Just give me the address." Olivia grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the place where Dillon wanted to meet up. Once he hung up she grinned, looking at the address. "He's even more stupid that I thought he was."

-"You're not going there alone." Jake's voice left no room for argument, but Olivia simply shook her head at him. She then handed over the piece of paper to Eric. Eric picked up the paper and read the address silently.

-"Why the hell would he pick a highway as a meeting place?" Eric was confused. Jake raised his eyebrows and looking down at the note, sighed.

-"Doesn't really matter, brother. The thing is we can easily ambush him. But I'm guessing that he picked this particular place for sentimental value." Jake mumbled under his breathe while Melissa looked at all of them as if they'd lost their minds.

-"You're not seriously planning on meeting this guy alone are you Olivia? Eric? Please tell me you're not considering letting her do this by herself. Drive to meet this creep all alone?" Eric opened his mouth to answer but Olivia held her hand stopping him.

-"Relax. I'm not going to meet him alone. The thing is the place he choose is near the tree where you and I had our car crash years ago." Melissa held her breath, closing her eyes to steady herself while Olivia continued. "And if things go my way this motherfucker just won himself a one way trip to meet Ian."

-"Jake, get the boys into Church now. Olivia, call your friends, Springer and Victor and let them in on what's going on. Caleb, get in touch with Dan. I want the Angels to know we're going after the shithead so they can stay out of our way."

Caleb raised his eyebrow. He had just walked in the main room after managing to drag Hanna back to his room for a quickie. He however did what Eric asked him to do. Soon everyone in the main room started doing what they were asked.

Olivia groaned as she once again found herself facing the Phantoms in their Church gathering. "Oh you guys really know how to make a person feel special and wanted when they walk in this room." As it was she took a seat near one of the prospects. Eric quickly told them of Dillon's call and of the meeting he and Olivia had managed to set up.

-"Olivia you are not going to meet him." Luke's voice over the phone made Olivia grin. The Phantoms had put Luke on conference call to let him in on the discussion about what was going on and he clearly wasn't happy.

-"And who's going to stop me? You, Luke? Springer? Dillon reached out to me and I'm not going to let Tess get killed just because you have this idea that I'm a porcelain China Doll that mustn't get a scratch."

-"Luke cut it out. I don't like what's going on any more than you do. But Olivia is right. She is the only chance we have of stopping the fucking moron once and for all. Besides, he put us in advantage by choosing that particular meeting place." Victor stepped in, trying to calm down the fighting siblings.

-"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then I suggest we put everybody else up to speed. I have less than 2 hours before I need to meet Dillon." Olivia and Victor then took turns explaining what they had in store for Dillon as a means of ambushing him.

-"What about the Angels? What if they decided to have his back?" Luke wasn't pleased of the sudden turn of events but knew better than to argue with his sister any further. He felt the best course of action was for Olivia to become someone's Old Lady and so that man would take on the responsibility of protecting her...

Tess felt she couldn't stop shaking. She had been out to get some groceries after finishing her shift. The last thing she could remember was something hitting her head as she had placed her grocery bags in her car before her world blackened. When she woke up she noticed she was cuffed to a chair and a very strong smell of gasoline surrounded her as she realized her clothes were soaked in it.

Panic and fear filled her entire being as she not only recognized her captor but also the person he was talking to on the phone. The feeling of fear increased as she realized that if Dillon Sanders let her see him she had virtually no chances of escaping his clutches alive. Tess then gathered herself. Charles Matheson had once told her and Olivia that no one walks away in one piece after getting in bed with a MC. Tess, however, was determined not to let her best friend fall into Dillon's trap. Even if that meant her own death.

Several hours later Dillon dragged her to a van. He then drove to an abandoned gas station on highway 157. As he stopped the car Tess's breath caught in her throat seeing Olivia there. She was standing there with a man wearing a patch that Tess didn't recognize. Tension gathered around the two as Dillon narrowed his eyes at the pair.

-"I thought we had agreed that you'd be coming alone. So why is there a Phantom here?" Eric narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses as he looked down at the piece of shit in front of him.

-"He's a stubborn ass, but he won't interfere. The Phantoms are invested in getting Tess back. Apparently she has some files on them." Olivia spoke while she tried stalling and buying them some time. "He's here to make sure Tess gets back home in one piece."

-"Well then, I suggest we get to it. What do you say?" Dillon wasn't particularly interested who he killed as long as he got his prize back. His uncle had screwed him over big time when he had appointed Olivia his sole heiress. Dillon had had big plans involving the money his uncle had and the little bitch took them from him.

-"Sure. I just want to say goodbye to Tess." Dillon nodded his head, his hand pushing Tess forward. Tess stumbled and nearly fell. Olivia caught her and steadied her back on her feet. "Once Dillon places his hand on me get on the ground." Olivia then released Tess, making her step towards Eric. Eric helped Tess get near his bike while Olivia started walking towards Dillon.

-"You really are a stupid whore. Do you really think they could protect you from me? Keep you safe?" It was only when she reached Dillon that Olivia recognized the signs. He was high, probably on heroin or meth. As Dillon lunged his hand to grab her Olivia jumped aside while Eric pushed Tess to the ground.

A sudden explosion was heard and a red flower of blood started showing up on Dillon's chest. Jake raised himself from the rooftop of the gas station while Olivia watched Dillon fall to the ground, a shocked expression on his face. "Now that you mention it, Dillon, there was no doubt in my mind that the Phantoms would keep me safe from you. That they would save me. They did it before and it was in this exact spot only a decade ago."

Dillon's eyes closed as life left him. Olivia carefully walked over to him and removed his gun. She then turned around and looked right back at Tess. "I hate that you were put in this position, Tess. I know that you and Springer always fight because of your jobs."

-"Olivia, it is okay. As far as I'm concerned as long as no one finds Dillon's body then today never happened. I was planning on leaving the police anyway." Tess rubbed her neck. No other words were spoken as several Phantoms arrived at the scene using one of their vans. Melissa followed them making Eric clench his teeth. She had ignored his order of staying back home.

Once Melissa saw Olivia was alright and that Jake had come down from the roof and now had his arm around her, she closed her eyes as she felt a sudden headache. When she opened them again Melissa headed over to the end of the parking lot where the railway was broken. A small tree was growing behind it on a cliff. Melissa watched it, wrapping her hands around herself.

Eric threw Olivia a confused look before they both made their way to Melissa. She didn't turn around, though she was aware of their presence. "I don't remember hitting my head in the past few hours. I wish I did. It would make more sense than the images going through my mind right now. I feel like I'm losing it."

-"Maybe you are or maybe you aren't. It would be simpler if you asked the question on your mind right now. And we'll take it from there." Olivia looked at the tree as well. Eric shifted his eyes, watching the pair.

-"I think I'm starting to remember the night of the accident. But what I'm remembering can't be real cause I literally remember having Eric show up and cutting the car's seat belt and getting me out of it. I'm probably wrong about Jake and Caleb being there as well. Right Livvy?"

-"And yet you're right." Olivia turned around to look at Melissa. "If there's a thing that I envied you over the past decade that would be the fact that you couldn't remember the accident. I did and I wish I hadn't. And then one day Eric showed up and you introduced him as your boyfriend. That was such a shocker, especially since it was clear that you didn't remember one thing about the accident. And it didn't feel right to get in your way and tell you about it."

-"So you kept it inside of you? Just another secret you buried deep down?" Melissa turned her head to look at Olivia. Eric felt confused and then he remembered it as well. A run that had happened about 10 years before when Caleb was still a prospect and Jake the newly appointed VP.

 _They had been driving for a few hours when they reached the same place they were standing now. Caleb had gone ahead, keeping his eyes open for signs of trouble. He soon returned and made a sign for them to pull over. When they stopped the bikes both Jake and Eric saw the car that was wrapped around the tree._

 _-"Shit! Jesus!" Jake made his way towards the car. "Fuck, there's two girls inside it. Come, let's get them out before this thing blows up." Caleb looked around for something that would stop the fire from the engine to spread. Eric made his way towards the front_ _passenger_ _door_ _. He sighed in relief as he managed to open it._

 _The girl inside it was bleeding heavily and her_ _seatbelt_ _was stuck. Eric took his army knife and cut the_ _seatbelt_ _before he grabbed the girl and carried her away. As far as he could tell the driver was already dead. Once he took the girl out he saw Caleb helping Jake remove the backdoor of the car as fire started spreading._

 _The other passenger inside the car seemed to be unconscious as well. Eventually, Caleb managed to remove the chair, freeing the girl's leg while Jake grabbed her and carried her to a safe distance. No sooner he did so that the girl opened her eyes and looked at them. She began_ _panicking_ _but Jake took hold of her, comforting her._

 _The boys had left as soon as the ambulances had arrived and the police had taken over. None of them felt like giving any explanations about why they were there in the first place. The events of that night were something the_ _three_ _men had never spoke of ever again._

Eric had often wondered over the years whatever happened to the two women. If they were okay or not. And now he knew the answer to it. "Well shit. I never would have imagined this to be possible."

-"Eric? Let's just go home, please. I don' want to think about this anymore." Melissa's tired voice told both Eric and Olivia everything they needed to know. She wasn't ready or willing to talk about the accident.

6 months later.

Hanna felt like ripping her hair out. How she ended up being a bridesmaid to a second Hasting woman was beyond her comprehension. Melissa had been worse than Spencer had during the planning of her wedding. And Eric was worse. He virtually threatened to go on a killing spree if anybody made his bride unhappy.

Miranda and Sydney were doing their best to stay out of Melissa's hair. Miranda also kept her distance from Olivia. Apparently the two had a fallen out on Jake's birthday and no one really knew what was going on between them. Olivia counted to ten before grabbing a Jack Daniels bottle and some shot glasses.

"If I hear one more word about flowers or dresses or hairstyles somebody will die," she muttered under her breathe before shoving a shot to Hanna and the rest of the girls. "Here, take this. And now please excuse me while I go face the bridezilla known as Melissa."

Eventually Olivia put her foot down and once she did and the rest of the bridal party got their act together they were all ready to walk down the aisle. Hanna smiled watching Caleb stand beside Jake and Eric. Spencer was standing with her family and Toby as the girls made their way through the small church.

Olivia gripped her flower bouquet and took Melissa's as well. She, however, paid no attention to the ceremony, her mind going over to a couple of weeks before when she and Miranda exchanged some words.

 _-"Look Miranda, I get it. Jake's your friend and you worry about him but whatever is going on between us concerns me and him and no one else." Olivia had worked her ass off to throw a surprise party for Jake. Miranda, however, had made several remarks that Bunny would have done things differently. "But guess what? I'm not interested in becoming Bunny!"_

 _Miranda took a step back as she saw Olivia narrow her eyes. Being stuck in the ladies room with another woman was never a good idea. "All I'm saying is that I don't want to see him get hut. He barely moved on from his wife's death before you showed up." And despite how much Miranda hated the idea_ _of them together,_ _Olivia's presence had forced Jake into focusing on someone else rather than blaming himself for Bunny's death._

 _-"Look, Miranda, I can't make a promise that I won't hurt him. And I doubt he could make a promise of not hurting me either. But believe me when I say that I do know what he's going through. Bunny will always be a part of Jake just as Nick will always be a part of me. But moving on is not a crime and you don't get to decide how_ _or when_ _he should move on. So stay out of my life. This is the only time I'm extending the courtesy to you because you were his wife's friend. But my patience is running_ _out_ _and fast." Olivia left the_ _bathroom,_ _slamming_ _the door_ _shut before Miranda could say another word._

Olivia's mind then stopped focusing on the past as it snapped back into the present. She noticed that Melissa had said her vows and that Eric was almost done with his.

-"And?" Caleb's voice was heard as Eric became quiet. He turned his head slightly to his brother and then to Peter Hastings.

-"I'm not doing it." Eric snapped back at Caleb who just grinned at him, not caring.

-"You have to. It's tradition. You literally forced me to say it at my wedding, remember?" Jake's voice butted in. Melissa and Olivia exchanged a confused look. Before Eric sighed in defeat.

-"And I promise to treat you as good as my leather and... To ride you as often as my Harley." The last part was said in a chorus by all the Phantoms present. Melissa remained speechless for a minute before she started laughing. She then moved over to kiss Eric despite her parents shocked look.

Hanna's grin disappeared slightly as Olivia turned around to look at her. "I wouldn't laugh so much. I'm pretty sure you're the next one who'll hear these words." Caleb seemed determined to permanently tie Hanna to his side. Just a few months before he had convinced Hanna to get his ink and Olivia had used her skills in creating Hanna's tattoo.

10 months after that

Olivia and Miranda had eventually agreed to stay out of each other's way. Miranda apologized for her words and reluctantly agreed that it was not her place to step in and meddle between Olivia and Jake. Miranda had grown fond of the woman that made all of her boys turn and twist because they had no idea how to handle her.

They were one of the biggest MCs in the country but she was the fucking princess of the MC world. Once Miranda and Olivia had cleared their problems, things had changed for the better and in time the two had grown to respect each other.

Melissa waited impatiently at the hospital for her lab results to arrive. She had been feeling under the weather lately and Eric had literally dragged her to the hospital to see a doctor. He knew better by now. Unless the world was ending his wife would never take a day off from work.

-"Mrs. Kahn. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long." The doctor entered the room, a smile on his face. "Given your medical record I had the lab repeat your tests just to be sure they are accurate."

-"Just as I'm sure that I'm fine. Honestly, doctor, this is nothing but a waste of time. Both yours and mine." Melissa mumbled while Eric threw her a pointed look, showing his patience was growing thin with her.

-"And I have to agree with you. There's nothing wrong with you and your pregnancy is developing right as it should." The doctor smiled at her while Melissa looked at him as if he grew another head. "Like I said before I know of your medical condition and though women with your type of injuries rarely get pregnant, every once in a million cases miracles happen."

-"Are you saying that I'm pregnant?" Melissa chocked while Eric grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers together. As the doctor confirmed it again, both of them looked at each other. Melissa's mind spun. She chocked up, giving a small sob while Eric got up from his chair and hugged her. It took a while before she managed to calm down and once she did the medic gave her some prenatal vitamins to take for her pregnancy.

2 months later

Olivia rolled out of her bed. Jake had left on a run a few days before and Melissa was acting really strange lately. They were supposed to eat breakfast that day together. Truth be told Olivia had handed in her resignation a few months after Dillon's death. While helping Melissa out had been a good distraction she had returned back to leading her multimillion dollar trust corporation.

Jake had left on the run after asking her to become his Old Lady, which scared the crap out of Olivia since she had never planned on becoming one. But Jake would not budge once he made up his mind about something. So when Melissa arrived for their breakfast and told her news Olivia remained speechless.

-"What do you mean you're selling Jake this house? Why are you selling it? Better yet, why are you selling it to him and not to me?" And just like that Olivia knew something was up. "Okay, seriously what's going on? You don't go out anymore, Eric's paranoid and now you're selling your house. Why?"

-"I'm pregnant. I told my parents and Spencer the news last weekend when I hit my second trimester. We had decided to wait till it was safe. That's why we're selling the houses. We want to buy a bigger one for us and our bundle of joy."

Olivia jumped from her seat, hugging Melissa tears, of happiness running down both their faces. "What about you and Jake?" Melissa eventually calmed down and changed the topic. "What's going on there?"

-"He asked me to take his Ink. And while a year and a half ago I would've said no, I think I will say yes. He's now as important to me as Nick was. But since I'm me I think that instead of doing the whole Property of ... Tattoo I would just settle for something simpler like "Highway 157"."

-"Well aren't we quite a pair, Mrs. Matheson?" Melissa smiled at her friend while Olivia smiled right back at her.

-"Indeed we are, Mrs. Kahn." The loud noise of a bike was then heard coming down the street and the two women turned their heads to look at it. Their hands holding each other, both Olivia and Melissa felt the same thing. They had finally found the place where both of them could spread their wings. Among the men of the MC world the pair had found their home.


End file.
